Surrogate Brothers
by IKEDragon64
Summary: A Post Brawl fanfic set before and during the events of Super Smash Bros for 3DS and Wii U which explains why Red and Lucas didn't make it to the new tournament. Super Smash bros, Pokemon, and Mother 3 all belong to Nintendo.
1. Prologue: Reunion

When the Subspace Army attacked the Nintendo Universe many heroes from across Nintendo's Vast universe joined forces to eliminate this threat. Many alliances were formed from a unity of heroes with Mario, Pit, Link, Kirby, and Yoshi to the strange combo of Captain Falcon and Olimar but there was one pair who worked together and treated eachother like if they were brother the Pokemon Trainer Red and Lucas. Both two young boys from different world were brought together after Ness was turned into a trophy by Wario as Lucas ran away but when Lucas encountered Red the two boys worked together and made their way out of the Ruined Zoo as Lucas would join Red and the two got revenge on Wario, captured two Pokemon for Red named Ivysaur and Charizard, and after a fight with a robot monster named Galleom; Lucas was able to break free from the robot's grasp and held onto Red before being saved at the last second by Meta-Knight as the two became true friends. After the events from the and the Super Smash Bros Brawl tournament where every Nintendo Hero would go their separate ways both Red and Lucas both made a promise to eachother that they would go on their own adventure someday and promises to keep in touch with eachother since they were both true friends.

Some time has passed since the Subspace Invasion and Brawl tournament as both Red and Lucas were living separate lives in their Respective worlds. Red had finally completed his quest to complete the Pokedex in Kanto as he made his way to Professor Oak's Laboratory.

"Hey Professor Oak it's me Red." said the Trainer entering Oak's laboratory.

"Oh Red, come on in, did you complete the Pokedex?" asked Oak with a look of anticipation etched on his face.

''Yes, right here." Red took the Pokedex out of his jacket pocket and handed it to the Professor.

"All right i'll begin my examination of your Pokedex, follow me Red." commanded Oak as he would lead Red to a machine as Oak took Red's Pokedex and began examining the data from every Pokemon that Red encountered on his journey. 'So Red how did your journey go, i was starting to worry about you after i heard you dissapeared on your journey.

"Well Professor after I collected all eight gym badges and beat the Elite Four and Blue; I went up to Mount Silver where I got in a battle with a Trainer from the Johto Region and after that I was attacked by a group named the Subspace Emmisary and i followed them to some Abandoned zoo where I met a kid named Lucas.' said Red as Oak looked at him with a look of confusion

"Wait you met a Trainer from Johto on Mt. Silver, how did you get here, and what's this Subspace Emissary, and who's this kid named Lucas?" asked Oak confused with Red's long story.

"Well it's a long story but i had they had taken Ivysaur and Charizard but this kid named Lucas I met has psychic powers and he used his powers to help me out, we took down this bully named Wario, and then I captured Ivysaur and Charizard with his help until some Giant robot attacked us and then grabbed us both. I thought we were going to die until he used his Psychic thunder attack to free us both and we were saved by some winged, masked creature and met two swordsmen and after that we saved the world." said Red telling Oak the whole story.

"Sounds like you had quite an adventure; so tell me more about this Lucas Kid, is he a Pokemon Trainer and where is he from?" asked Oak, curiously.

"No he's not a Pokemon Trainer, he's never heard of them, so i told him about them and he said he's like to know more about them, and he's from a place caleed Tazmily Villiage."

"Tazmily Village? Never heard of that place before; you sure this Lucas isn't an imaginary friend of your's? HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Oak as Red reached inside of his jacket pocket for something.

"Here i'll show you this photo of me and him together.' Red took out a photo taken during the Brawl Tournament where he and Lucas were taking a very friendly photo, smiling and acting like friends.

"So this Blonde boy is Lucas; well sounds like you've met some new friends on your journey."

"Yeah; however the thing is Lucas has had some hard times, his mother and brother were both killed and he couldn't do anything to save them."

"Sounds very awful; but at least you stayed by him like any friend would.'

"True, though his Father's still around; Lucas hasn't heard much from him; though i'm wondering what he's been doing since the Tournament?"

"Does he carry a telephone with him?"

'Well he agave me his email maybe i can send him a message seeing if he'll reply." A beep was heard as the machine completed it's scan of Red's Pokedex.

"The Scanner is complete and it says you have found all 150 Pokemon in this Region; way to go Red."

"Thanks Professor."

"Well I recently recieved a call from Professor Sycamore from Kalos and he says he's made a breakthrough discovery in regards to Pokemon Mega Evolution."

'Mega Evolution?"

"It's a evolution that goes beyond the standard evolution of a Pokemon however the transformation is only used in battle as it is used to increase a Pokemon's strength and overall attributes."

'Cool; I want to check it out; however I want to send an e-mail to Lucas and maybe see if he might want to come with us."

"But where will you meet him, and are you sure he'll answer you?"

"I hope so yes, and if he does i'll ask him where he wants to meet and give him directions where to meet."

"Ok, sounds fair enough."

"Cool i'm going to go message him now." said Red as he got on a computer, entered his password to his e-mail and began to write a message to Lucas's e-mail account. After typing a lengthy message Red clicked 'Send" hoping Lucas will recieve and respond to his message, as the Trainer waited for a hopeful reply from Lucas.

In Tazmily Villiage the young psychic boy named Lucas was living peacefully since the events of the Subspace invasion. Lucas was taking care of some stuff in his hometown, with the only family he has left now, his father Flint; Lucas was taking care of his father but knew that if any trouble came to the village Lucas was not going to let anything harm the village, now that he has new found courage and confidence after joining up with the Pokemon Trainer, Red during the subspace Invasion. Lucas thought about Red and was hoping he was ok, Red was like a big brother to Lucas due to the fact that Red was tall and really showed Lucas how to be brave during battle and that it was ok to be afraid but to never give up, those words led Lucas to gaining more confidence in him self and to believe in himself more. Lucas was saved originally by another psychic boy named Ness after coming to his aid to confront his mortal enemy Porky, after they took down the Pig King they were attacked by Wario and Ness was turned into a trophy as Lucas ran away until he met Red and from that point on Lucas and Red's partnership developed into friendship, which led to Lucas being more courageous and confident until the very end. After the smash Bros Tournament when everyone went their separate ways, Red and Lucas both made a promise to meet again; Lucas wanted to know more about Pokemon and Red promised to Lucas that he would show him one day, the day they would meet again; before parting ways they gave eachother their email addresses in the hopes of trying to keep in touch despite a long distance friendship.

"Dad, i'm home." said Lucas as he opened the door to his house and took his shoes off at the door.

"Lucas is that you; where have you been all this time?" asked Flint as he made his way down the stairs to meet with his son.

"I'm sorry i got caught up in a lot of stuff, I didn't mean to worry you." cried Lucas as Flint put his hand through Lucas's blonde hair

"Don't worry about it we'll talk about it over some lunch." said Flint as he walked into the kitchen to cook himself and his son up something to eat as Lucas sat down in a chair waiting for his father to finish what he is making. "Would you like some Omelettes?" asked Flint, loking over at Lucas

"Sure, i'd love to have some Omelettes." replied Lucas as he kicked his legs around in his chair.

"So where have you been all this time?" asked Flint cracking some eggs into a bowl.

"I went to that Zoo, to gather my thought about mom and Claus until I saw these scary figures; than that fat Porky guy tried to chase me in a giant stature, robot, thing until some other kid with Psychic powers like mine helped me take Porky down for good. After that some ugly man came and tried to shoot something at me before that kid sacrificed himself to save me and I ran away after he got turned into a statue. Then I met some tall looking kid, his name is Red, he's a Pokemon Trainer and we were able to work together to fight off some monsters at the Zoo."

"Sounds like a long story so you met another kid with Psychic powers but you left him and then you found another Kid and you and him were able to fight alongside eachother?" asked Flint mixing some milk together with the eggs.

"Yes! He comes from a town called Pallet Town in the Kanto region and he's a Pokemon Trainer; he was looking for two Pokemon named Ivysaur and Charizard and we were in a Desert looking for them and I helped him catch them."

"Pokemon; never heard of them, but it sounds like you began to find inner courage in yourself if you were with this Red boy." said Flint now placing several peppers into the Omelet Mix.

"They are these animal like creatures, but they have special powers; some can breath fire, squirt water, produce electricity, they are so cool and Red told me a lot about Pokemon and promised he would take me on an adventure one day if we meet again."

"Now hold on there, you just got back home, and now you're saying you want to go on an adventure with some kid you hardly know?" Flint was now placing the Omelet Batter on the skillet to fry

"Yes, but he gave me an e-mail address and I was going to go write to him to see how he is." said Lucas getting out of his seat.

"Well ok, but don't be long these Omelets are just about done." said Flint as Lucas ran upstairs as fast as his socked feet could carry him over to the computer that he and Claus used to share to play games on as Lucas would enter his password onto his email account and saw he had a message in his inbox, and it was from Red

"It's from Red, he actually sent me a message." thought Lucas as he clicked on the message and read it.

"Hey Lucas, it's me Red i made it back home to Pallet Town, i'm going to be going with Professor Oak to a place called Lumoise City in the Kalos Region to do some discoveries of Pokemon Mega Evolution; and I wanted to ask if you want to come along with me and see for yourself. Please respond if you get my letter i'd like to hear from you again, and if you want to go tell me a place you'd like to meet at." Lucas read the message and sent him a response, as Lucas was feeling excited that Red sent him a message and offered him a chance to go with him on a Pokemon Adventure. After writing his reply and sending it to Red's e-mail, Flint was calling for Lucas.

"Lucas, come and eat." said Flint calling up to his son

"I'll be right down." said Lucas smelling Omelet as he went back downstairs and sat at the table to have some Omelets with his father.

In Pallet Town Red opened the door to his house and kicked his shoes off at the door as he was greeted by his mother as she gave her son a big hug.

"Welcome home, Red I missed you so much." cried Red's mom as she hugged Red

"I missed you to Mom, sorry if I was gone so long, but now i'm back." said Red with a smile hugging his mother back.

"I want to hear all about your adventures; let's talk over some lunch."

"Ok but first I want to check my e-mail."

"What for?"

"I just need to see something and then i'll be down to have some lunch." said Red as he and his mother broke away from their hug, as Red ran up the stairs sock-footed to his room, as the Trainer logged into his e-mail account and to his surprise received an e-mail from Lucas.

"He replied, awesome!" thought Red as he read the letter sent to him from Lucas.

"Hey Red, glad to hear from you, i'm doing great, Yeah of course I would love to go with you to this Lumoise City and get to know more about Pokemon. If you want to meet let's meet up at that Zoo again where we first met each other; if you remember where it was? Anyways i'm going to let my father know, so let me know when you're going so we can meet each other and give me a reply whenever you can, ok. Love you, Red."

"Awwwww!" cried Red blushing as he typed in his response. "Well if we're going to meet at that Zoo I got to let Mom and Professor Oak know now before leave again." thought Red as he heard him mom calling him down

"Red, time for lunch!" called Red's mom, as Red logged off his computer and made his way downstairs to eat, as Red took a seat and pulled his chair up to the table as Red's Mother handed him some Hamburgers.

"So Red, Professor Oak called me and said you were on some adventure and became friends with some boy named Lucas; is that true?" asked Red's mom as Red was about to take a bite of his burger before he chose to speak.

"Yeah it's true." said Red digging into his jacket pockets and taking out a picture of him and Lucas during the Brawl Tournament. "That's me and him together."

"AWWWWWWW; that's so adorable." said Red's mom looking at the picture, as Red told his mother the entire story of the Subspace Adventure and how he got to know Lucas. "Bless his heart to lose both his mother and brother; but it's good to see how you and him stood by each other and helped each other out and for that you two must have became very close friends in the short amount of time you boys got to know each other for."

"Yeah and that's why I went upstairs to check my e-mail, I sent him an e-mail message at Professor Oak's lab earlier when I showed him the Pokedex when Professor Oak talked about going to Lumoise City to study Mega Evolutions, and he'd say yes he'd love to go with me."

"But does he know how to get here from where he lives?"

"I asked him to meet me at an Abandoned Zoo where we first met."

"Well that's fine; am I going to meet your friend someday."

"Of course so; i'll bring him over for you to meet someday."

"That's great." said Red's mom as they finished their lunch as Red went back upstairs to pack up for his trip to Lumoise City.

"Back in Tazmily Village Lucas was telling his father Duster the whole story of the Subspace Invasion and how he and Red worked together and became pretty close friends with each other.

"Sounds like this Red became a very good friend to you and really helped give you some confidence into your own abilities." said Flint, as Lucas was digging in the pockets of his shorts and took out a photo of him and Red during the Brawl Tournament. "So this is Red, huh; so i'm guessing he became like a big brother to you; how old is he?" asked Flint curiously

"11" said Lucas

"He's 11, I find that hard to beleive that you're older than him but he' taller than you."

"Yes that's correct and also I got an e-mail from him asking me to go with him on a Pokemon Adventure to a place called Lumoise City

"But Lucas you just got home, don't you want to stay here and enjoy your home?"

"I do, but I promised Red that I would go with him and travel with him and learn more about Pokemon."

"Well I guess it's ok with me, you do need to go out and explore the world and make new friends, anyways,"

"Thanks Dad." said Lucas as he hugged his father as Flint hugged Lucas back

"Do you know where he'll meet you at?"

"Yeah, at the abandoned Zoo where we first met."

"OK!"

"Well i'm going to go see if he replied to my e-mail, than i'm going to go pack up my stuff." said Lucas leaving the kitchen to respond to Red as he wen't upstairs to pack up for his adventure with Red.

Days have passed since both Red and Lucas returned to their respective homes and promised to meet each other on this day at the Ruined Zoo. Both Red and Lucas arrived at the same time through opposite entrance ways, and soon later Red and Lucas both met each other face to face in the same spot that they first met each other during the Subspace Adventure.

"Hey Lucas!"

"Hey Red!"

Both Boys gave each other a hug, since it's been some time since the Brawl Tournament and they never knew if they were going to see each other again but now they have and both were ready to go on an adventure together

"Are you ready to go with me on a Pokemon Adventure?" asked Red with his hand on Lucas's shoulder

"Of course, I can't wait, Let's go, Red." said Lucas as he and Red both began to make their way out of the Zoo and on to a new adventure to the Kalos Region to learn about Pokemon Mega Evolution.

Red and Lucas have reunited and are now ready to go on an adventure together; what type of stuff will they get themselves into; find out in the next chapter as Red and Lucas's Pokemon Adventure begins.

"To Be Continued"


	2. Chapter 1: The Jouney to Kalos

"The Journey to Kalos"

Both Red and Lucas were hustling towards an Airport with Professor Oak standing by the front doors waiting as the boys were running as fast as their legs could carry them with the Professor now coming into view.

"Hey, over here, hurry." commanded the Professor waving his arms getting the boys' attention, as both Red and Lucas now made it to the front door, as the two stopped for a moment to catch their breath. "You made it Red, glad to see that you've finally arrived; so you must be Lucas." said Oak looking down at the Blonde boy he's never met before as Lucas looked up while panting after running with Red to the Airport.

"Who are you?" asked Lucas not knowing who Professor Oak is.

"Lucas, this is Professor Oak, the World's greatest Pokemon expert and researcher; he knows just about everything that there is about Pokemon; such as abilities, habitats, weaknesses if you have a question about Pokemon, you should ask him." said Red as Professor Oak extenden his hand out to Lucas and Lucas shook hands with the Professor.

"Cool, I guess Red's already told stuff about me to you, is that right.?" asked Lucas with a sheepish grin.

"Yep, he sure has, anyways we better hurry up and get to our Plane it's about to take off here, soon." said Oak as he made his way inside the Airport with Red and Lucas following. The three took their luggage onto a conveyor belt to be taken onto the Plane by personal as the three made their way to the Reception Desk.

"All right who's next?" asked the Receptionist, as Oak, Red, and Lucas stood in front of the Receptionist.

"We have a flight to Lumoise City in the Kalos Region did we make it?" asked Oak, hoping they weren't late

"Yes, you're flight will be getting ready to take off in just a few minutes; may i please see your tickets?" asked the Receptionist, holding out her hand as Oak handed three Plane Tickets to the Receptionist, as she took the tickets. "All right go have a seat on your plane and be ready for take off."

"All right then thank you, come on boys let's go find a seat on the Plane." said Oak as he, Red, and Lucas made their way into the plane and found a row of empty seats as Lucas took the window, Red took the seat next to Lucas, and Oak took the seat next to Red. As the three were starting to get situated on the Plane, Red looked over to Lucas who was feeling a bit uneasy.

"Hey, what's the matter Luke?" asked Red as he noticed Lucas looking nervous.

"I'...I...I'm a bit scared." said Lucas, shaking nervously

"Of what? Takeoff?"

"Yeah."

"Awwwww, don't worry about it dude, think of it like the time during the Brawl Tournament when we took a ride on Charizard's Back."

"Well I guess I could, even though that was still pretty terrifying."

"Hey don't worry about a thing bro, i'm going to be right here the whole time with you." said Red, putting his hand on top of Lucas's hands, as the Plane's P.A. system came on.

"_Attention Passengers; please strap in your seat belts as we prepare for takeoff."_ said the voice on the P.A. System as the engines inside the Plane Roared to live as the Plane made it's way down the runway and took the air. Inside Lucas swallowed his spit but Red was holding his hand the whole time as the Plane took off high into the sky and then minutes later leveled itself in motion, as Lucas breated a sigh of relief knowing the take off is over and now that the Plane is now in the air.

"There that wasn't so bad; how are you feeling now?" asked Red, patting Lucas on his shoulder.

"Well I was nervous before but I guess it can take some time to get used to." said Lucas with a smile, as a Flight attendant approached their row.

"Here is the Menu we will be serving Dinner shortly, take a look at the Menu and let me know when you're ready to order." said the Attendant as Oak took a look at the Menu as did Red and Lucas.

"I guess i'll have the Lasagna what about you boys?" asked Oak looking away from the menu at the boys.

"Hmmmmmmm? maybe i'll just have a plate of Pasta, what about you Luke?"

Same here, i'll have Pasta as well." said Lucas as the Attendant returned.

"So have you decided what you want to eat.?"

"Yes, i'll have the Lasagna, and the boys here will both have Spaghetti." said Oak, as he handed the Attendant their Menu books.

"All right then; I will be back with your drinks what will it be?"

"Iced Tea." said Oak

"Soda." said Red

"Soda for me too." said Lucas

"All right Two Sodas and an Iced Tea, i'll be right back with your drinks." said the Attendant taking the menus heading towards the back. After the attendent came back with their food and drinks and the three ate their dinner. Then an In flight movie began to play and during the movie; Lucas began to fall asleep as the Blonde Boy's head cushioned itself, perched on Red's shoulder as Red began to stroke Lucas's hair. The Attendant returned with some pillows and blankets, as Red lifted Lucas's head up gently and placed a pillow under his head as he laid Lucas's head on the Pillow; Red then lifted up the legs of Lucas's chair and his own as Red pulled off Lucas's shoes and took off his own as Red pulled a shared blanket for himself and Lucas and pulled it over them both. Red then wrapped his arms around Lucas cuddling him in a very soft and comforting manner.

"Goodnight bro, sweet dreams!" said Red as he kissed Lucas on the head and began to drift a sleep themselves as the boys were in eachothers' arms, flying on a Plane thousands of feet in the air surrounded by people; as the boys began to drift asleep.

**Lucas was once again in Tazmily Village living life with his Mother Hinawa, his Father Flint, and his brother Claus. They we're having a picnic on the mountains however a Dragon came along and ran it's claw into Hinawa's Chest.**

"No, Mom." said Lucas in both fear, and tears as he looked around not knowing what to do until voices began to spoke to him.

**"You let us all down, why do you let everyone you love down, why are you such a crybaby." said the voices as they appear to be Hinawa, Claus, and Ness all talking to Lucas who were yelling at him for letting him down and calling him a crybaby for being the reason they all died.**

"No, I'm stronger now, Red said."Then Red is being shown about to be killed by some figure in a Red Suit, as Lucas tried to run over and save Red, Claus grabs Lucas's leg. "No let me go, Claus!" cried Lucas trying to get to Red.

"We were brothers, he is not family; we are, please come back." said Claus

"No, Red, REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDD!" yelled Lucas as the man put his knife through Red's Chest as, Lucas than opened his eyes seeing he was still on the Plane, cuddled up to Red who began to wake up from his sleep.

"Hey buddy; did you have a bad dream?" asked Red, in a tired tone.

"Yeah, I dreamed about that day when the Dragon killed my Mom, and then she along with Claus, and Ness began calling me a crybaby; I called out to you but some man in red clothes was trying to kill you; I tried to save you but Claus stopped me saying you're not family; than you were killed and I couldn't get to you to save you." cried Lucas as he buried his face in Red's Chest.

"Awwwww; that sounds like a terrible dream; don't ever worry little bro, nothing like that will ever happen to me with you around me; after you saved me from that robot we became very close, I owe a lot of my life to you; and whatever happens we face together as a team. Also don't ever forget we may not be related by blood; but we are brothers by heart and nothing can ever take that away from us." said Red, hugging Lucas, it was still late at night and early in the morning as the Two cuddled each other both back to sleep, as morning finally arrived with everybody on the Plane waking up.

_"Good Morning, this is your Captain Speaking, we will be landing at Lumoise Airport in five minutes, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing; thank you for flying with us." _said the Plane's P.A. system as the Plane began to descend on the ground and made it's landing at Lumoise Airport. Everybody made their way off the Plane as Oak led Red and Lucas into the Airport.

"Well here we are Boys Lumoise City; i'm going to go get us a Cab to Professor Sycamore's Laboratory wait here." said Oak as he got on a Phone in the Airport to call for a Cab outside the Airport to take them to Sycamore's Lab. Red and Lucas approached a window and looked at the city outside and saw how big the city is.

"Wow this place looks bigger than New Pork City."

"HAHAHA; maybe but at least this place isn't ruled by any dictators."

"True; hey I wonder what that tower is over there." said Lucas pointing out to a large tower in the center.

"Not sure; maybe we'll find out later when we go for a tour of the city."

"OK boys, the cab is outside, let's go." called out Professor Oak, as Red and Lucas followed the Professor to the Cab as Oak took the front seat and the boys took the backseat; the Driver started to drive the Cab as Red and Lucas was in awe of how big Lumoise City is.

"This City has a lot to offer, Museums, Cafes, Battle Restaurants, a Film Studio, several Stores, a Luxury Hotel, and in the center you see Prism Tower and inside the Tower is a Pokemon Gym."

"Really, maybe we can go there and battle the Leader later." said Lucas in excitement.

"Well the Gym Leader has been out of the Gym as of late and it's hard to tell when he'll be back, but the Tower is open for Tourists, just not Gym Battles." said the Driver as he stopped the Cab in front of a Building with Pokeballs on it.

"Here we are, Professor Sycamore's Laboratory; that'll be $25." said the Driver as Oak took out his Wallet and paid the Driver for the Cab Fare." Ok thank you for driving Lumoise Cab Services, please enjoy what the city has to offer." said the Driver waving goodbye as he drove off; as Oak, Red, and Lucas made their way inside the Laboratory, and approached a Secretary at the front desk.

"Hello do you have an appointment with Professor Sycamore?" asked the Secretary

"Yes, I am Professor Oak from Kanto, and I was asked by Sycamore to do some studies about Mega Evolution."

"Oh hello Professor Oak, nice to see you here in Kalos; go on ahead up the elevator to the top floor where Sycamore is at."

"Ok, let's go boys." said Oak as he, Red, and Lucas made their way inside the elevator as Oak pushed the button to the top floor, activating the elevator as it moved to the top floor. Being on the elevator made Lucas a bit nervous but as always Red was there to assure him not to worry about anything as the elevator stopped and the doors open as Oak led the boys out of the Elevator as they saw a tall man with dark blue hair wearing a lab coat working on his computer. "Hello Professor Sycamore.

"Samuel, it's been a long time, welcome to Kalos; so you here to do some research on Mega Evolution?" asked Sycamore turning around his chair to look at Kanto's Professor.

"Absolutely; Mega Evolution is something I never thought would be possible, I've always known about the standard evolution of Pokemon, but Mega Evolution seems like a groundbreaking new discovery when it comes to any further development of a Pokemon's natural evolution."

"The effects of Mega Evolution are only used in battle and can be made possible whenever a Trainer has a Mega Stone for the right Pokemon that can Mega Evolve and a Mega Ring to activate the Mega Stone to allow the Pokemon to Mega Evolve during battle."

"Wow; that's amazing, I would like to see it for myself in person; which is why I came all the way here to Kalos."

"All right then, Korrina from Shalour City told me she was coming to Lumoise City and me and her were going to have a battle to show you in person Mega Evolution; however the last I heard from her was an hour ago; I hope she didn't get into any trouble." Sycamore had a worried look on his face hoping nothing bad happened to Korrina, than Sycamore noticed Red and Lucas both standing next to Oak. "Who might these two be?"

"This is Red, he's the Pokemon League Champion from Kanto, and this is his friend Lucas that he meant from some Battle Tournament he was in." said Oak no wanting to go to far into detail about Red meeting Lucas cause it would've taken him all day to explain. Anyways Red and Lucas nodded their heads as Sycamore approached the boys.

"So you're the Champion from Kanto; it's good to see that you decided to come to Kalos; are you here to compete for our Gym Badges and Battle our Elite Four?"

"Well sort of; i'm here because my buddy Lucas here wanted to know more about Pokemon and I promised to take him on a Journey, and there's no better place for him to start than here in Kalos." Red placed his hand on Lucas's back causing Lucas to blush a little.

"Oh ok, so you're a rookie huh; well then allow me to welcome you to the World of Pokemon where you will meet all sorts of Pokemon as you travel this Vast region. Over time you will develop an amazing bond with your Pokemon; you will battle along side eachother, train them, and even play with them, so to start your journey pick one of three Pokemon; here in Kalos We have the three starter Pokemon from Kanto and three of our own species found here in Kalos, and since Red is from Kanto he doesn't half to pick, but you can pick one from Kanto to take with you and maybe you'll get to witness Mega Evolution in battle."

"All right then." said Lucas, as he rested his chin on his hand thinking about what Pokemon he should choose. After a bit of thinking Red picked a Pokeball up and opened it and out came Squirtle.

"Squirtle!" greeted the water turtle Pokemon, as Lucas picked it up and embraced it with a smile.

"Excelent choice, Squirtle will be your starter Pokemon on your journey, but don't forget to train it hard so you can level it up and as you do your Squirtle will get stronger and then evolve into a Wartortile and then Blastoise. Then once you find a Mega Evolution Stone for Blastoise than you can witness Blastoise Mega Evolve when you battle with it someday."

"Awesome." Red placed his hand on Lucas's shoulder and began to speak to him

"This is going to be awesome, and don't worry about anything I will help you train your Pokemon and make you into a stronger Trainer, and I will have your back like always whenever we come across any dangers on our Journey."

"Thanks Red, I really appreciate it." said Lucas smiling at Red, as Red smiled Back.

"Oh Red, I know you're probably not really going to Challenge any Kalos Trainers; but would you like to take a Kalos Pokemon and also Lucas go ahead and pick a Kalos starter Pokeball."

"Ok sure i'll do that, but you can go on ahead first, Lucas."

"Thanks Red." said Lucas as he looked at the three balls; after thinking it over for a minute he picked up a ball and opened it and out came the Bipedal Mammalian Grass Type Pokemon Chespin.

"You have selected Chespin, good choice."

"Chespin!" greeted the Chespin as Lucas embraced Chespin.

"Wow this is so cool, I can't wait for us to start our Journey. Hey Red what are you going to pick?"

"Oh, I dunno." Red thought about what of the other two Pokeballs to pick; after putting some thought Red finally picked up a ball and opened it and out came the Fiery Fox Pokemon Fennekin.

"You have selected Fennekin, excellent choice."

"Fennekin!" greeted Fennekin as Red smiled and embraced his first Pokemon from the Kalos region.

"Here's you both a Pokedex for this region; I wish the both of you the best of luck on your Journey. There are many different Pokemon in this region, some evenoriginate from the other regions in our world like Johto, Hoenn, Shinnoh, and Unova along with those who originate here in Kalos. Well I hope you both have a safe Journey; in the meantime I need to go outside and see what happened to Korrina, you both should head to one of the Pokemon Centers here in Lumoise City and register for the Kalos League." said Sycamore getting out of his chair and making his way to the elevator.

"I think i'm going to go check us in at the Lumoise Grand Hotel." aid Oak following Sycamore.

"We're going to be staying at a Luxury Hotel?" asked Red in excitement as Lucas also felt excited about that idea

"AWESOME!" said both Red and Lucas at the same time.

"Come on boys, you better go sign up at one of the Pokemon centers."

"Right, let's go Lucas." said Red as he and Lucas followed the two Professors to the Elevator and made their way outside of the Laboratory. The Boys made their way into the city streets, approaching a Pokemon Center, as they were about to walk inside they hears some one yelling.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU CREEPS!" said the voice as a girl with blonde hair, wearing a Skate helmet, and white and red dress, was being intimidated by a gang of street thugs.

"We don't care what the rules say, we want to battle you for that badge, here and now." said one of the guys who had a Blue Mohawk, black lipstick and eye make up, and wore a bunch of torn up clothes.

"No if you want to battle me, than you half to come to my gym and fight me Individually." cried the girl

"Sounds like trouble we better step in." said Red as he and Lucas went over to confront the street gang, who was harassing the poor girl.

"Rules are for fool, and if you're not going to accept our battle the easy way, than will take you on the hard way; Go Beedrill!" said the guy, calling out a Bee Pokemon. Two other guys who appear to be following the guy with the Mohawk also called out a Growlith and a Rattata. Just as the three guys and their Pokemon was going to attack the girl who was about to call out a Pokemon; both Red and Lucas stepped in.

"You think the three of you are real tough, ganging up on someone like that."

"Who do you think you are, butting into our business?"

"Leave the girl alone; don't make us challenge the three of you stooges."

"Stooges huh? That's it you want to battle fine; go and attack them Beedrill with Poison sting." ordered the Mohawk guy ordering his Beedrill to attack.

"Go Lucario!" said the girl getting out a Pokeball and out came the Fighting, Aura Jackal Pokemon: Lucario. " Now Lucario use Aura Sphere. commanded the girl as her Lucario fired a blue sphere of energy hitting the Beedrill directly knocking it out.

"No not my Beedrill; guys attack it with Rattata and Growlith." ordered the men; but both Red and Lucas were ready to attack back.

"Don't get scared Lucas this is the moment you've been waiting for; i'll use my Squirttle to attack Growlith, you go ahead and use Chespin on Rattata." said Red calling out his Squirttle. "Squirttle use Watergun on that Growlith.

"Squirtle!" cried Squirtlle as the Water Turtle Pokemon let out a gush of water at the Fiery Dog Pokemon defeating it.

"No not Growlith; Use Bite on the little Blonde Boy's Chespin; Rattata."

"Lucas have your Chespin use Tackle."

"Right; Chespin use Tackle." ordered Lucas as the Chespin charged at the Rattata with Tackle, but at the same time Rattata connected with bite. Lucas's Chespin was only starting out in battle against Rattata and Lucas didn't know any moves. Until the Chespin out of nowhere hit the Rattata with it's vines.

"What is that?" thought Lucas

"That's Chespin's Vine Whip."

"Keep using Vine whip Chespin." ordered Lucas

"Rattata use Tail Whip." ordered the Boy as the Rattata attemped to use Tale whip but Chespin's Vine's attacked the Rattata and lassoed itself around the Rattata's tail and tossed it onto the ground, defeating it. "Rattata return! Fine then have it your way, jerks." said the Mohawk boy as he and his cronies both ran off, as Red and Lucas approached the girl.

"Thank you guys for helping me against those jerks."

"Do you know who they were?" asked Red curiously

"Well they followed me from my Gym; they wanted to battle me but I told them at my Gym only but they kept bullying me into a battle, not to mention their Pokemon was pretty weak seeing how you three handled yourselves."

"Thanks; so you're a Gym Leader?"

"Yes I'm Korrina the Leader of the Shalour City Gym."

"You're Korrina; Professor Sycamore was looking for you."

"I know, sorry if I worried him; I was trying to shake those losers off me, and is the reason i'm late, but thanks to you guys I can go and meet up with him. Who are you two guys anyways."

"I'm Red, a Pokemon Trainer from Kanto

"I'm Lucas a Pokemon Trainer in Training."

"We both came with Professor Oak to do some research on Mega Evolution, and I also am here to mentor my friend Lucas as we travel the Kalos region.

"That sounds awesome, maybe we'll get to have a battle at my Gym sometime."

"That would be great." just then, Sycamore and Oak noticed Red and Lucas with Korrina.

"Korrina there you are." said Sycamore approaching the girl.

"Sorry to worry you, Professor, some jerks kept following me, but luckily these two came to my aid."

"You did great you two; anyways did you get yourselves registered yet?"

"Not yet, we'll go do that right now." said Red as he and Lucas both made their way into the Pokemon Center

"Oh hello and welcome Visitors; do you have any Pokemon that need to be treated?" asked a Nurse Joy looking at Red and Lucas

"I'm here to register for the Kalos league." said Lucas

"Ok what is your name?"

"My name is Lucas."

"where are you from

"A Place called Tazmilly Village."

"Never heard of that place but let me have your PokeDex, and i'll register you." said Nurse Joy, as Lucas gave the Pokemon Nurse his PokeDex as the Nurse scanned it." Ok Mr. Lucas you're all set here's your Pokedex back." said Joy giving Lucas back his PokeDex. "Also here's a case for your Gym Badges; their are Eight Pokemon Gyms in the Kalos region; every time you defeat a Gym Leader you Earn a Badge proving your victory; the More Badges you win, the better your Pokemon will become at listening to your commands in battle. When you collect all Eight you will become eligible to compete in the Kalos League and Challenge the Elite Four, and if you challenge the Eliete Four you will be entered into the Kalos Hall of Fame.

"Cool." said Lucas

"What about you; who are you?" said Joy looking at Red

"I'm Red; I'm from Kanto

"Oh, are you here to Register too?"

"Nah; i'm already in the Hall of Fame in Kanto; i'm here to help and support Lucas on our Journey together."

"Well ok then; good luck to the both of you." said Joy

"Will do, come on Lucas let's go do a little training and maybe catch up with Professor Oak and Sycamore." said Red as he lead Lucas out the door of the Center.

"Right, this is the begining of our Pokemon Journey." said Lucas as he and Red both made their way outside ready to take on the Kalos Region.

Lucas is now officially a Pokemon Trainer; what kind of Adventures will he and Red have together in the Kalos Region; and what discoveries will they make in regards to Mega Evolution? Stay tuned as Red and Lucas's Pokemon Journey in the Kalos region, begins.

"To Be Continued!"


	3. Chapter 2: Learning Mega Evolution

"Learning Mega Evolution"

Both Red and Lucas regrouped with Oak, Sycamore, and Korrina after leaving the Pokemon Center to register Lucas for the Kalos League; the group was making preparations to leave the city by gathering up together by a car.

"Hey Boys, did you get yourselves registered?" asked Oak, looking at the two

"Just Lucas; where are you heading?" asked Red answering Oak's question seeing everybody Gathering at the car.

"We're going to Shalour City and go inside the Tower of Mastery where I will show Professor Oak the concepts of Mega Evolution." said Sycamore as Red aand Lucas approached the car. "Well hop in boys, if you're coming."

"All right, let's go Lucas." said Red as he and Lucas got in the back steat with Lucas in the middle between Red on the right and Korrina on the left.

"Hey you guys; thank agaun for your help back there."

"It's not a problem we always want to help those who are in trouble including eachother."

"You two must be really close."

"Yep, we sure are."

"It's always fun to travel with friends, when you do you begin to form a strong and unbreakable bond whenever you travel together and help eachother out along the way."

"That's true and that's something we're going to learn on our journey together."

"Our journey starts tomorrow, we both can't wait for our frist adventure together as a team."

"Don't forget that I am a Gym Leader myself and just because you saved me doesn't mean i'm going to let it easy on you guys."

"We'll half to make sure we train as hard as we can and maybe we can both beat you in battle." said Lucas with confidence.

"You both are really cute; but still I won't go easy on anyone; but still Lucas is registered but you didn't register Red; how come?"

"I'm already a Master in the Kanto region, and I have nothing really to gain; I want Lucas to have the glory and I will mentor him on everything there is about Pokemon." said Red ruffling Lucas's hair as Lucas blushed.

"Well can I still have a battle with you anyways?"

Red looked at Korrina and then looked at Lucas and thought about it and then smiled. "Sure we can have a battle sometime." Korrina Nodded back and smiled at the two and had another question on her mind.

"Are you two going to compete in Two on Two Pokemon Battles?" Red and Lucas looked at eachother and then looked at Korrina both grinning like sneaky Meowths.

"Yeah we're up to that as well."

"Do you think the two of you will have a battle against eachother at some point?" Red and Lucas again looked at eachother and began to have a personal conversation with eachother.

"What do you think; should we battle eachother?" Red asked as he put his hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"I don't know Red, I enjoy playing games with you and hanging out; but a battle against eachother; i'm not sure." Lucas hated the thought of being in a battle with a boy that he's known for a short time but in that time became like a brother figure and a best friend to the boy. Lucas didn't have the heart to want to have a battle with his best friend, as Red also looked hesitant at the thought as well.

"I can understand how you feel, I had a friend who I thought was close to me, and then the day Professor Oak called us both up to complete the Pokedex and go on our Pokemon Journeys, he started to have a stuck up attitude and became arrogant to me. I thought we were friends but once he started calling me names like a loser and became more obsessed on wanting to beat me, he started to be my friend less; i'm not sure if me and Blue are still friends or not, but at least I have a true friend like you Lucas." Lucas blushed and tears started to form as he embraced Red with a hug.

"I can sense a very inseparable bond between the two of you; it's your choice if you want to battle with eachother or not; but there can be a time where the two of you could battle eachother, just remember that." Red and Lucas broke away from their hug for a bit as they both began to think about what Korrina was talking about.

"Well maybe we could have a Pokemon Battle; but as a way to test how strong we both have gotten while we're on our journey; and don't worry; our friendship is strong and if we have a battle it will just be for fun." said Red rubbing Lucas's shoulder.

"Well I guess we could, if it means I half to become stronger and just for fun; than i'm ok with it." Lucas said giving Red a thumbs up and Red also gave Lucas a thumbs up.

"So Is this the Tower of Mastery, Korrina?" asked Oak as the car made a stop as a large tower came into the view from the windshield.

"Yes this is the place, Professor Oak." Everybody got out of the car as Professor Oak, Red, and Lucas all stood in awe of the massive tower that stood in front of them.

"Wow this place looks a lot larger when you see it in person." said Oak as he noticed a sign with a camera on it. "my guess is this sign must have something to do with photography.

"Yes, we have photographers here in Kalos who take photos of Trainers and Tourists who visit the many landmarks of the Kalos region." said Sycamore giving his explanation as Red and Lucas ran past him and stood next to the camera sign.

"Hey can somebody take our picture?" asked Red as he and Lucas got into position to take a photo together. A man in a trenchcoat holding a camera approached the group introducing himself.

"Ok i'll take your picture boys." both Red and Lucas smiled like goofs as they put their arms around eachother and placed two fingers over eachother's head like bunny ears. The Photographer smiled and took the picture as the camera developed the picture giving it to Red and Lucas. "Here you go."

"Thank you and here's a tip." said Red tipping the Photographer for his job.

"Thank you call me if you want me to take any more photos." said the Photographer leaving the scene as red and Lucas rejoined Korrina and the Two Professors at the front of the Tower of Mastery.

"All right boys; if you're done with your photo shoot we need to do some studying about Mega Evolution." said Oak harking the boys as the boys followed Oak, Sycamore, and Korrina into the Tower of Mastery and were in awe of the interior with a giant Lucario statue surrounded by a massive spiral staircase.

"Whoa, check out the huge Lucario statue, Lucas."

"I see Red, but what does it half to do with Mega Evolution." As Red and Lucas were both looking up at the large statue, a door underneath the statue opened and out came a elderly man who greeted the group.

"Korrina I see you've brought Sycamore here along with some guests." said the man as he looked to Korrina

"Yes Grandfather, this is Professor Oak; he's a Pokemon researcher from the Kanto region, and these two are Pokemon Trainers named Red and Lucas." Korrina introduced the Out of Towners to her Grandfather as the man extended his hand out for Professor Oak to shake.

"I am Gurkinn the Mega Evolution Guru; I see you're all here to learn about the secrets of Pokemon Mega Evolution." as everybody nodded their heads "My Ancestor was the first Pokemon Trainer to ever Mega Evolve a Pokemon." Professor Oak was astonished to find out that trainers long ago were able to Mega Evolve Pokemon. "Mega Evolution takes the evolution of Pokemon to a whole new level beyond the standard, natural evolution of Pokemon."

"After years of recording data from Pokemon throughout Kanto and recording their natural evolution; I never thought it was possible for a Pokemon to evolve any further from their furthest form." said Oak in astonishment listening to Gurrkin's Explanation.

"However Mega Evolution is more classified as a temporary transformation of a Pokemon's fully evolved form transforming them and making the Pokemon stronger in battle. To Make Mega Evolution work you need two items; a Mega Stone for the Pokemon that can Mega Evolve and a Mega Ring that has a mysterious stone inside the Ring which reacts to the Mega Stone which allows for the Pokemon's Mega Evolution Transformation in Battle to happen."

"Wow; this is so amazing; I hope we get the chance to witness this for ourselves, Lucas." said Red talking to Lucas as Lucas nodded; than Gurrkin approached the two boys.

"Perhaps you boys would like to see a demonstration of Mega Evolution in battle?" both Red and Lucas nodded their heads as the elderly man turned his back to them and approached the spiral staircase. "Ok boys, follow me to the top of the tower. Korrina, you, Sycamore, and Professor Oak follow me as well.

"Right grandfather; let's show Professor Oak and his Colleagues how Mega Evolution is done." said Korrina as everybody made their way up the stairs and out onto a large balcony; Red and Lucas looked at the view from above the tower and were a bit amazed at how high up they both were.

"Being this high up reminds me of the battle with that robot."

"Well at least we're on solid ground and not plummeting towards the ground, after being released from the clutches of a Giant Robot.

"True but you know what; I like doing when 'm a top hogh places like this?"

"What?"

Red cupped his hands over his mouth and let out a big yell into the air."HELLLOOOOOOO DOOOOOOWWWWNNNN THEEEEEEEREEEEEE!" Red cupped his hands over his ear to listen for an echo, however his yell startled Lucas a bit, but the blonde gave a blank stare wondering what Red just did.

"What was that all about, Red?"

"If you yell loud enough into the air, you can hear your own echo; come on give it a try." Red was encouraging Lucas to try it as the Blonde smiled and cupped his hands over his moutch and let one out of his own

OMELEEETTEEEEEES AAAAAAAARRRRREEEE YUMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!" yelled Lucas, as he cupped a hand over his ear to listen for an echo." I can hear my self echo."

"Awesome let's do one together."

"ok what shall we say together?"

"We're on top of the world."

"Ok let's do it."

Both Red and Lucas cupped their hands over their mouths and let out a very loud synchronized yell. "WE'RE ON TOP OF THE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDD!" than the boys cupped their hands over their ears to listen for their echos; however Oak stepped in to remind the boys of why there at the tower.

"Ok boys that's enough making noises for now; we're here to look at Mega Evolution not make echos." harked oak as Red and Lucas gathered up to him to see both Sycamore and Korrina standing across from eachother getting ready to do battle.

"All right Professor Oak, if your boys are done making noises let us show you Mega Evolution, and by doing so myself and Korrina will stage a battle here and use the Mega Stones we have to Mega Evolve our Pokemon." Sycamore took out a Pokeball and threw it towards the ground opening it up. "Go Blastoise" out came a large bipedal Tortoise Pokemon with two large pipes sticking out of it's shell.

"All right Professor let's show them what Mega Evolution is all about." Korrina took out a Pokeball and threw it to the ground opening it up. "Go Lucario." out came the Aura Pokemon Lucario whom Red and Lucas remember from earlier when they both saved her from those thugs in Lumoise City.

"Now the moment you've been waiting for." Sycamore stretched his arm and hooked his embow as he pressed a button on a ring he was wearing around his wrist which has a symbol on it; and after pressing it a ball of energy swirled around the Blastoise as the Blastoise emerged from it moments later completely altered with one huge pipe coming out of it's shell along with two smaller shell armour around it's arms with a pipe on each of the two arm shells.

"Whoa, this is so cool." said Red as he and Lucas were both now witnessing Mega Evolution for the first time.

"Let's show them how we do Mega Evolution, Lucario!" Korrina did the same thing Sycamore did with his wrist wring and activated a stone inside it transforming Lucario's original state, where now it featured red markings on it's hands, feet, and it's head, as well sporting a yellow coat of fur, and black marks on it's body as the Mega Evolved Lucario and Blastoise both stood ready for battle.

"This is incredible; I can't wait to take these studies back home with me and to let the other researchers know about this." Oak was taking notes of the Mega Evolution as both Sycamore and Korrina commanded their Pokemon into a battle.

"All right Blastoise use water pulse on Lucario!" commanded Sycamore as Blastoise shot out a wave of energy resembling water at Lucario.

"Lucario dodge it and use Bone Rush!" Lucario would take out a bone like weapon and would use it's speed to dodge the water pulse and come charging at Blastoise.

"Blastoise use Aqua Tail to take Lucario down." An aquatic rush surrounded itself around Blastoise tail and was able to hit Lucario spot on but Lucario at the same time was able to attack Blastoise by tossing the bone like a boomerang into Blastoise's head as both Pokemon took some damage.

"It appears that Mega Evolution not only enhances a Pokemon's natural strength but also it's speed and agility as seen here." Professor Oak was taking more notes and was becomming impressed with the abilities the Mega Evolution Pokemon have with their overall stats increased by Mega Evolution.

"Lucario, go for a Power up Punch!" Lucario would then gather up strength to deliver a devastating punch to Blastoise but Sycamore would think of a move to counter that.

"Blastoise use your skull bash attack now!" Blastose would come charging at Lucario and it seems that it's hard shell would send Lucario flying; but the Aura Jackal Pokemon would finish charging up and would deliver a solid punch just as Blastoise was ready to deliver skull bash causing the Tortoise to take a few steps back after being hit, however Lucario also felt a bit of the skull bash and also took a few steps as both Pokemon were starting to show signs of fatigue.

"Lucario, charge up aura sphere and finish Blastoise off." Lucario cupped his arms as a beam of energy swirled Lucario ready to end the battle.

"Blastoise, use Hydro pump before it's finished charging up energy." Blastoise shot out a mager gush of water aimed right at Lucario.

"Lucario NOW!" commanded Korrina as, Lucario fired the Aura sphere in the same direction of hydro pump as both attacks met with an explosive bang as a cloud of smoke formed with Oak, Red, and Lucas covering their eyes so they wouldn't get smoke in them. As the dust settled both Lucario and Blastoise reverted back to their regular forms; worn out from the battle."

"Blastoise return!" Sycamore took out a Pokeball as a beam of red light absorbed Blastoise into the Pokeball. "You put up a great fight Blastoise; I can see why you've become such a strong trainer Korrina."

"Lucario return!" Korrina also took out a Pokeball and a red beam of light absorbed Lucario into the Pokeball. "Good work Lucario, and you're right Professor; i'm glad we were able to show what Mega Evolution can do." Korrina and Sycamore looked over at Oak, Red, and Lucas who were applauding Korrina and Sycamore for the battle they had.

"You both battled really hard; and all I half to say is that i'm very impressed with Mega Evolution and witnessing what it's capable of." said Oak as he closed his notebook, as Sycamore and Gurrkin approached Oak.

"Samuel, please take this Mega Stone and Mega Ring with you back to Kanto; we figured you might like to do some research on Mega Evolution in Kanto and figure out some of it's secrets." Sycamore handed Oak both a Mega Stone and a Mega Ring to Professor Oak, as Oak gave the Kalos Professor a smile.

"Thank you, Sycamore, I'm heading back to Kanto tommarow and I will begin doing some studies of my own with Mega Evolution as soon as I return to my Lab in Kanto." Oak, Sycamore, and Gurrkin looked over at Korrin who was approaching Red and Lucas.

"I hope you boys were taking notes; since i'm a strong Gym Leader I want nothing but every Trainer's best." Red and Lucas both nodded in agreement.

"I promise that I will make myself into a great Pokemon Trainer just like Red and be able to catch Pokemon, win battles, and make it into the Hall of fame." said Lucas will all of the Confidence in him.

"I also promise that I will help Lucas get stronger and that we'll have eachother's back, no matter what gets in our way, here." said Red as he ruffled Lucas's hair a bit.

"My advice is that for your first Pokemon Gym battle, would be to go to Santalune City and challenge the Gym Leader Viola. She is a Bug Type Pokemon Trainer, but don't be fooled thinking it's going to be an easy battle; she's actually pretty tough for a Bug Trainer." Korrina then took out two Mega stones and Two Mega Rings and handed them both to Red and Lucas. "Here you go guys, since you want to Mega Evolve your Pokemon it would be a great idea to take these with you on your journey so that way when your Pokemon Evolve and can use Mega Evolution; you both will become a lot stronger in battle."

"Thanks Korrina we'll both return here stronger trainers and I hope to beat you in a Gym Battle." said Lucas taking his Mega Stong and Mega Ring

"I'll be looking forward to it, and also thank you for helping me in town against those thugs; if you have the courage to stand up to anything that threatens you or anyone else; than make that stand and it will make you a much stronger person." Red and Lucas smiled and nodded as Professor Oak called them both up.

"Red, Lucas I think we better head back to Lumoise City and go to the Hotel it's getting late and I got to head back to Kanto in the morning and it's best if you two also got some sleep to be fresh and ready for your journey to begin; Sycamore will give us a ride back to town." Red and Lucas walked to Oak and Sycamore's directon as Red and Lucas waved goodbye to Korrina and Gurrkin as they also waved back as well. Everybody made it to Sycamore's car as he drove Oak, Red, and Lucas to the front of the Lumoise Grand Hotel. "Thanks for the Ride Sycamore; i'll see you later."

"Catch you later as well, Samuel." Sycamore would drive back to his Lab as Oak, Red, and Lucas would check in at the desk and make their way to the Elevator to their room.

"Wow this room is nice." "This is so cool." said both Red and Lucas as they were amazed by the Hotel Room that they were staying in.

"You both better get ready for bed, you have a long day ahead of you tommarow." Oak walked into the bathroom and shut the door as Red and Lucas noticed there bed in the room.

"Wow this bed feels really soft and comfortable." said Red, as he threw his shoes off beside it as Lucas also began to remove his own shoes. "Reminds me sort of, my parents bed that Me and Claus got in trouble all the time for jumping on it. "You like to jump on the bed, so do I, back when I was a kid, and you know what else?" "What?" Red took a pillow and whacked Lucas on the back with it. "Ow, what was that for?" "Pillow Fight" Red stood on top of the bed as Lucas turned around and a smile formed on his face. "Pillow Fights are my specialty; you won't win." Lucas grabbed a pillow and stood on the bed and hit Red in his knee with a Pillow. "Ow; Oh yeah, i'll show you." Red began to hit Lucas with a pillow and giggled at the same time while Lucas also attacked Red with his pillow as the two also started jumping on the bed, having a pillow fight, and laughing about it all at the same time; Professor Oak got out of the Bathroom to see Red and Lucas jumping on the bed having a Pillow Fight.

"Boys, knock it off; we don't want to disturb anybody else on this floor; now get ready for bed." said Oak acting like a father to both Red and Lucas as the boys stopped their pillow fight, as they both changed into their pajamas and both made their way into bed.

"Well Lucas, tomorrow our Pokemon Journey begins; are you excited?" asked Red who was sitting on the Bed with Lucas talking about their upcoming adventure. "Yep, I can't wait until we can Mega Evolve our Pokemon." "Tommarow i'll tell you about every Pokemon's strength and weakness before we go out and capture any." "Cool; I can't wait." Both Red and Lucas saw Professor Oak sleeping in the bed next to them as they both stopped their convorsation, because they didn't want Oak to hark at them for not being in bed. "I guess we better get to sleep." "You're right, good night Red, I love you." said Lucas giving Red a hug. "Good night Lucas, I love you too bro." said red giving Lucas a hug back as the two boys pulled their covers over them and both began to drift asleep.

The Next Morning Red, Lucas, Professor Oak, and Professor Sycamore we're at Lumoise Airport with Oak standing across from Red, Lucas, and Sycamore. "It's been good seeing you Sycamore, I will keep in toch with you about the studies that I make regarding Mega Evolution.

"I can't wait to hear what you have found, Samuel."

"Red, Lucas you boys behave yourselves out here in Kalos, and remember to be by eachother's sides when the going gets rough and the both of you; do your best at everything you do on your adventure."

"Thanks Professor; be sure to visit my mom, so that she doesn't become lonely." "If you ever find Tazmilly Villiage, be sure to say hello to my dad." said Red and Lucas respectively

"I will if I can find Tazmilly Villiage, and yes Red, i'll check on your Mom everyday while you're here in Kalos, and be sure to keep in touch with me whenever you find any Pokemon here in Kalos and how the progress of your Journey goes. Well i'm off to Pallet town take care boys, and you too Professor Sycamore." said Professor Oak as he made his way on to the Airplane back to Kanto; while Red, Lucas, and Sycamore wave goodbye to Professor Oak.

"Well looks like our Journey begins now." said Red as he placed his hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"Right let's do this, to our first stop, Santalune City." just as Red and Lucas were about to leave sycamore stopped them both for a minute.

"Hold on a second, I think i better get you boys a map of Kalos so you'll both know where to go." Sycamore took out a Map of Kalos and handed it to Red and Lucas as the two boys studied the map carefully.

"So where is Santalune City?"

"It's right here, all you got to do is to take the Southeast gate out of Lumoise City which will take you to Route 4, which will then take you to Santalune City; There is a Trainer School there in the City; you both might want to check it out and get some tips for Lucas, also beware of any wild Pokemon out there, if you see any use whatever Pokemon you got to attack them and if you weaken them up enough, you can capture them."

"Got it." said Lucas as he nodded as both he and Red made their way to the doors of the Airport with Sycamore following.

"Let me take you both to the gate to Route 4."

"Ok." said Red as he and Lucas followed Sycamore to the Gate to Route 4 which would take them both to Santalune City.

"All right go through this gate and you'll be on your way to Santalune City."

"Thanks for showing us the way, Profeesor Sycamore."

"No problem, I wish the both of you the best of luck."

"Right, we'll see you again soon." as both Red and Lucas made their way through the gate to Route 4 leading to Santalune City as Sycamore waved farewell to Red and Lucas as Red and Lucas waved back as the duo were now on their Kalos Pokemon Journey.

With Red and Lucas witnessing Mega Evolution and parting with Professor Oak the two boys are ready to begin their Pokemon Journey in this all new world. What kind of adventures await the two boys? What kind of trouble will they both get into? All these questions will be answered as their Pokemon Journey in the Kalos region, begins.

"To Be Continued"


	4. Chapter 3: Happy Harvest

Happy Harvest

Both Red and Lucas were walking along Route 4 taking a look at the environment and landscape, as the boys found themselves walking along the path where a beautiful garden stretched out for miles. Both Red and Lucas looked at the hedge walls and flowers and were amazed by how beautiful it looked.

"Wow check out these flowers, they look so beautiful." Red walked over to some flowers as he knelt down to stare at the beautiful flowers. Lucas also knelt down beside Red, and then a flashback flooded into his mind of the time when he and Claus would run around in a beautiful field with sunflowers along with their mother, Hinawa. He remembers the times he played tag with Claus as well as picking up flowers and giving them to their mother Hinawa as she would keep the flowers with her as memories of those days the family would share going out to those flowery fields. "Hey buddy, what are you thinking about?" Red placed a hand on Lucas's shoulder which snapped the blonde boy out of his thoughts as he looked up to his taller, brunette friend ready to speak.

"Well whenever I see flowers, it reminds me of the times me and my brother would play tag in the flowery fields back home; we also picked up flowers and gave them to our mom and she would keep them with her as memories of the days we spent out there in the fields." tears began to form in Lucas's eyes as Red took out a tissue from his jeans pocket and wiped Lucas's tears away from his eyes.

"That sounds amazing Lucas, and I can see why you were looking at some of these flowers like that, because it reminds you of your family before that tragedy happened." Lucas gave a nod as he would embrace Red. "Even though we're on a Pokemon Journey, I don't see why we can't make some memories here on our journey for us to share as we get older."

"What do you mean by that, Red?" asked Lucas, as Red approached him with a devious smile as gently tapped Lucas's shoulder with the palm of his hand.

"Tag You're it!" cried Red as he began to run off, as a smile formed on Lucas's face, as he gave chase to Red.

"I'll get you for that, Red." Lucas took off and began to chase after Red as both boys were giggling, Red might have the advantage due to him having longer legs than Lucas; but the blonde psychic was pretty fast on his feet as he was able to catch up to Red as he tapped Red on the back with the palm of his hand. "Tag, you're it!" said Lucas as he started to make a dash down Route 4, as Red made chase to Lucas. "HAHA, you can't get me!"

"We'll see about that, little buddy!" laughed Red while Lucas taunted the Trainer, as Red began to chase Lucas around the fountain. Lucas might have been fast on his feet, but Red always had some sort of sneaky clever plan; Red turned around into another direction opposite from where Lucas ran off to, as the Blonde turned around to see where Red was at.

"Come on slowpoke, keep up with me!" Lucas taunted Red but turned around to notice, Red wasn't following him. "Red...Red, Hey Red, where did you go?" called Out Lucas as the boy heard a rustling in the bushes, and as Lucas turned to see what it was; out came Red from behind one of the hedge walls, as the Pokemon Trainer came at Lucas and playfully tackled him to the ground. "HEY; no fair!"

"HAHAHA; I got you." Red was Laughing as he had Lucas pinned down on the ground for the moment, but once Red let go of Lucas Lucas stood up and as Red was starting to get up, the blonde psychic tackled Red to the ground.

"Payback time, now, HAHAHAHA!" laughed Lucas as he now had Red pinned down for the count. The boy then looked over to one of the hedge walls and had an idea. "Want to play, Hide and go seek?"

"Ok sure, and since I hid behind the wall to get you last time, I think it's fair if you go and hide, and i'll go count to three." said Red as he turned around and closed his eyes, as the the psychic boy ran off into the Hedge maze to hide. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten ready or not here I come!" Red than took out two Pokeballs. "Ivysaur, Squirtle help me find Lucas." Red was whispering so Lucas wouldn't hear Red's plan to find him, as Red's Squirrtle and Ivysaur ran into the hedge maze to find Lucas. Squirtlle saw a spec of yellow peering through the hedges as Squirtlle let out a water gun spraying Lucas from the other side. As Red ran over to the other side and found his water soaked friend.

"RED; play fair!" yelled Lucas as Red laughed but raised his hands in surrender as he took out his pokeballs and called back Squirtlle and Ivysaur.

"OK; ok i'll go hide, and you count." said Red as he ran of to the opposite hedge maze to hide as Lucas closed his eyes and started to count

"One, Two, Three. Four, Five..." Lucas stopped at five and then had a plan, as he jumped up in the air and let out a cry. "PK Thunder" as the boy concentrated an electric projectile that looped behind him and struck him from behind giving the boy a boost through the air, as Lucas saw Red running to find a spot on for Lucas to drop in on him and fall over top of him as the boys now found themselves lying on the ground.

"Hey; that wasn't fair." said Red with a grumpy face.

"All's fair in Love and War." laughed Lucas as he stood up and helped Red up to his Feet, both boys looked at eachother and saw they were both covered in dirt and grass stains. "Wow; we're dirty, if my mom was here she'd scold me for getting my clothes dirty.

"Same Here, my mom would be the same way with me; oh well it's ok." said Red as he and Lucas both shared a laughed as they both noticed a cretaure in one of the flowers outside the hedge maze. "What's this." Red and Lucas both took out their Pokedexes to record the data of this Pokemon.

_"Flabebe the Flower Fairy Pokemon; Flabebe draws out and controls the hidden power from the flower it's body may be attached to. When it finds a flower it likes, it dwells on the flower for it's whole life. It floats in the wind's embrace with an untroubled heart." _Both Red and Lucas closed their Pokedexes and looked at the Fairy like Pokemon in amazement.

"Wow this is a new type of Pokemon that I have never seen before." Red looked at it as did Lucas; the Flabebe looked a bit scared but Lucas pointed his finger to the Flabebe as the fairy didn't know what to do but smiled as it tried to stretch it's tiny arms at Lucas's finger. "I think it likes you, want to capture it?"

"I don't know; I don't want to scare it or anything." Lucas thought about it for a moment and then took out a Pokeball which caused to Flabebe to turn around looking frightened. "Hey don't be scared; if you come with us we can all play together." the Flabebe thought about it for a moment as Red turned around to Lucas with something to say.

"Lucas, since i'm sure you don't want to hurt Flabebe in a battle; use this type of Pokeball to capture it a lot easier. It's a Great Ball and you can catch Pokemon a lot easier with this without having to weaken it for capture." Red gave the Pokeball to Lucas as Lucas took the ball and tossed it as the ball opened absorbing Flabebe inside of it as the ball dropped to the ground and began to move a little; the Ball looked like it could open back up but it stopped and the light in the center of the ball went out signifying it's capture.

"All right, I caught my first Pokemon." said Lucas as he and Red exchanged a high five. "I have you to thank."

"Your welcome, Lucas you know I've got your back no matter what." as red and Lucas started celebrating Lucas's first capture the boys heard some noises nearby. "Sounds like something is coming!" Both boys walked over to the grass cause the sound was coming from the path in the center. It was a Truck as the truck made a stop in front of the boys as a man got out of the Truck and greeted Red and Lucas.

"Hello there; are you boys lost or are you going somewhere?" asked the man

"We're heading to Santalune City."

"Well you're in luck i'm heading that way to deliver some flowers and produce; perhaps you boys would like a ride?" offered the man as the boys turned to eachother.

"I dunno Red, my mom told me never to accept rides from strangers."

"Hmmmm, you got a point but maybe we can trust him, let's see if we can." the boys than turned to the man.

"How can we trust, you?"

"You don't trust me, awwww don't worry about me, i'm a gardener and I care about flowers, plants, vegetables, fruit, and taking care of Pokemon." the man then called out two Pokemon from his Pokeballs, a Diglet and a Polywag.

"Well I guess we can." said Red as he and Lucas nodded their heads.

"I could use a some help harvesting my fruits and vegetables, lately some bandits have been stealing my produce from me and I need to get some Produce over to Santalune City."

That's terrible, don't worry mister, me and Red will help you with your produce and keep any thieves from taking your stuff." said Lucas as he and Red both smiled as the man looked happy to have some help.

"Thanks boys, hop on in and we'll start picking up vegetables and keep a look out for any bandits in my Garden at my House nearby." both Red and Lucas got in the bed of the truck as the man started the truck and drove over to a small farm which had a beautiful fruit and vegetable garden. As the truck was making it's way to the house the boys noticed a band of punk teenagers tampering with the fruits and vegetables.

"Oh no there's some no good punks trying to take your stuff."

"So that's them, well let's take care of them."

"Come on Red, let's show these losers not to mess with us." as the truck stopped both Red and Lucas jumped off the bed of the truck to approach the teenagers.

"Hey you guys, why don't you put those fruits and vegetables back." yelled Red as the punks looked at them.

"Yeah, and what are you dweebs going to do if we don't!" threatened on of the guys wearing a leather jacket and with a blue mohawk.

"We challenge you both to a Pokemon battle."

"Ok have it your way. Go Spinarak!" one of the boys called out the Spider Pokemon Spinarak. "Go Ekans." called the other boy bringing out the Snake Pokemon Ekans.

"Go Squirtle!" Lucas called out his Squirtle. "Go Fennekin." Red called Out Fennekin as both Red and Lucas stood ready to battle the punks.

"Ekans use Poison Sting!"" commanded one of the boys as it let out a poisonous sting from it's Mouth,

"Fennekin, dodge and use Ember attack." Fennekin shot out a small breath of fire weakening the Ekans, mean while Lucas was commanding Squirttle to attack Spinarak.

"Squirtle use water gun on Spinarak."

"Spinarak, Pin Missle." both Water gun and Pin Missile both hit directly and it did rather moderate damage to eachother as both Trainers made more commands to attack. "Spinarak, use String Shot." The Spinarak shot out a webby string to attach itself to Squirttle but Lucas remembered something from what Red told him about defensive tactics.

"Squirttle, Withdraw at once." The Squirttle hid itself inside it's shell to avoid the effect of being tied up by String Shot, as the shell of Squrttle was to hard to be constricted as the webbed string broke from Squirttle's hard shell. Another thought in Lucas's mind snapped in him, as he remembered Red using withdraw on Squirttle who then would spin around in it's shell using it's Hydraulics to move it and dash forward for a time, as Lucas looked to use the same thing.

"Spinarak use tackle attack." ordered the punk as he commanded his Spinarak to tackle Squirtle as Lucas stood ready to attack back.

"Squirttle use water gun to spin yourself in your shell and attack Spinarak using a dash attack." Squirttle would use it's water gun while inside it's shell to dash itself and connect with Spinarak's tackle and with Squirttle's shell being harder, the Dash dis some damage to the spider Pokemon now weakening it's defenses completely.

"Spinarak, bite attack now." "Squirttle, Skull bash attack now." as the Spinarak looked to attack Squirttle with bite, Squirttle would knock Spinarak with a strong skull bash attack, after the skull bash made contact, Spinarak was defeated as Lucas won a Pokemon battle as Red used Fennekin's ember attack once again to finish off the other boy's Ekans. "Now you losers leave this place now, and don't ever come back to steal what isn't your's." The two punks retreated and ran away as Red and Lucas celebrated their victory with a high five.

"That was impressive Luke, you're really starting to get better as a Trainer." Red patted Lucas's hair as the blonde looked over to the taller boy with a smile.

"Thanks Red, i've learned a lot about Pokemon from watching you from our adventure during that whole Subspace Invasion." Lucas said as Red smiled at the boy, as the Gardener returned examining his crops, making sure there was no damage.

"Well thank you for helping me boys, I should reward you for your efforts." Red and Lucas both nodded their heads as they all began to hear rumbling in the distance and the skies starting to get darker. "Oh no looks like a storm is coming; can you boys help me dig these vegetables and fruit out, I need to hurry and safely deliver these to Santalune City, and i'm not going to let any type of weather to prevent me from doing so.

"Well let's do this, go Dugdrio, Ivysaur, and Geodude go and help dig up those vegetables and fruits." Red called out three Pokemon Dugdrio, Ivysaur, and Geodude as they immediateley went to work harvesting the crops.

"Chespin, help Red's Pokemon harvest everything." Lucas called out his Chespin as it helped the other Pokemon to harvest the crops.

"Here boys, take these shovels and dig as best you can, we need to get as many in the truck as we can." The Gardener gave both Red and Lucas two shovels as the boys began to shovel up the dirt around the crops as the rumble of thunder was starting to get closer. The Pokemon and the two boys were digging as hard as they could, and was able to free some crops as both Red and Lucas carried the crops over to the bed of the Truck as rain began falling down on the scene. "We better hurry before that rain gets any worse." The Gardener called out his Diglet to burrow under the ground to loosen the ground surrounding the crops as the Gardnerer carried more crops over to the truck. Red and Lucas were starting to struggles as the rain water falling on the ground was making the ground more moist and making the dirt more difficult the dig up as the dirt was now resembling mud. But Red and Lucas were both able to gather the last of the crops along with all of the Pokemon as they finished loading the bed of the truck, as Red, Lucas, and the Gardener called back their Pokemon as the Gardener went to grab a tarp to put over the bed of the truck, as Red and Lucas both got in the Backseat of the truck as the Gardener finished tightening the tarp over the bed securing the vegetables. "All right boys, let's go." The man got in the drivers side of the truck, put the key into the ignition, started up the truck, and drove off as rain began to pour all over Route 4.

"All right, we made it." said Red as he and Lucas began to breath heavily from doing all of that work in so very little time. "Yeah, the rain came very fast, but now all of the crops are safe so we'll be heading to Santalune City shortly." both Red and Lucas were looking tired after all they started the day playing games like tag and hide and seek, to helping the gardener fight off a band of thieves from taking his crops, to digging up the crops to carry in to the truck before te storm got any worse as the man needed to get all of his crops delivered into town. Just as Red and Lucas were about to rest for the ride, the truck his a bump that shook up the truck as several crops went flying out of the bed and then the truck came to a screeching halt.

"DAG NABBIT! the Truck is stuck in the mud." The driver had his foot on the gas pedal but the truck wasn't budging as both Red and Lucas got out of the truck and noticed one of the back wheels was stuck deep in a mud hole; also Red and Lucas also noticed several vegetables were missing.

"Some of your vegetables fell out i'll go back and get them." Red than took out a Pokeball and out of it came Charizard. "Charizard use strength to push the truck out of that whole; Lucas help push the truck with Charizard, i'll let you know when I got the left over vegetables." Red said as he ran off to retrieve the vegetables that fell out of the Truck as Red called out Ivysaur. "Ivysaur use vine whip and get a hold of as many vegetables as you can to take back to the truck." Ivysaur nodded and stretched out it's vines to gather as many vegetables as it could while Red ran over to pick up some vegetables and ran over to the truck to drop them off as both Lucas and Charizard was trying as hard as they could to budge the truck but it wasn't enough. Ivysaur got a hold of all of the other vegetables as Red took them and placed them back into the bed of the Truck as Red looked at Lucas and Charizard attempting to push the truck but it wasn't enough. "Ivysaur help push the truck." commanded Red as Ivysaur stood next to Charizard and used it's head to push the truck. Red also went up to the back of the truck and stood next to his best friend Lucas, as Red also helped push the truck as the truck was starting to budge and the wheel was starting to slowly rise out of the whole it was stuck in; however a pumpkin rolled out of the truck unaware to the group of kids and Pokemon that was pushing the truck out of the hole, fell underneath Red and Lucas's legs as Red's foot unsuspectingly stood on top of the pumpkin which caused Red to lose his balance and slip and fall on his left knee on the ground as Lucas looked over to Red who was clutching his knee.

"Red are you ok?" Lucas asked as he was concerned about Red being hurt and noticed the pumpkin the rolled out of the truck as Lucas picked it up and tossed it back into the bed of the truck. "Yeah, it's just a slight sprain, we got to get this truck out of the hole." Lucas helped Red up to his feet but Red was limping on one leg as he used whatever strength he still had as he, Lucas, Charizard, and Ivysaur all made another effort to push the wheel out of the hole, as they were finally able to remove the truck from the hole, as the Gardener was relieved that he can now finish his delivery. The Rain had stopped and the clouds began to break up as the sun started to shine on Route 4 was again as Red called back Ivysaur and Charizard, but at the same time leaned himself against the bed of the truck clutching his knee. "Here let me help you back into the truck." "Thanks buddy, I appreciate it!" smiled Red as he placed an arm over Lucas as Lucas helped support Red who was limping on one leg back into the bed of the truck, but before they got back in, the boys began to notice something strange as what looked like the Legendary Pokemon Mew, was floating in a bubble and ascending into the sky. "that's Mew, how did it get here?" thought Red wondering how Mew got into the Kalos region as Mew disappeared off into the distance from where they saw it.

"Come on boys, we need to get to the Santalune Market before it closes." said the Gardener as Lucas and Red both nodded as Lucas helped Red into the truck as the boys both returned to the back of the truck as the driver started the truck again, continuing it's run to Santalune City.

During the ride Lucas lifted up Red's pants leg and noticed a cut on Red's left knee, as well as some bruising around his knee. "I got some rubbing alcohol and bandages in my backpack." Lucas picked up Red's backpack and searched around and found some tissues, rubbing alcohol, and some bandages, as Lucas opened up the alcohol and applied some to a tissue and began to clean the blood off of Red's knee. Red winced as the alcohol burned at the open wound that Lucas was applying the tissue to but Red knew Lucas was helping him out, and after cleaning the blood of the cut on his knee, Lucas applied a bandage to cover up the cut on Red's knee and Lucas applied his lips to Red's Knee and gave it a kiss which made Red blush a little. "What was that for?" asked Red a bit confused as Lucas looked up at him

"Sorry I was just kissing your knee to make it better." Red Laughed as did Lucas since a lot of parents kiss their child's boo boos to make them better, and since Lucas was like family to Red; he didn't mind at all of Lucas kissing his knee to make it better. The Truck had come to a stop as the Gardener, Red, and Lucas were now in Santalune City, and they made it just before dusk.

"All right, we're here boys, let's unload these vegetables and get paid." said the Gardener, as he along with Red and Lucas took out some crates of fruits and vegetables and carried them over to the town's market. After they finished unloading the Gardener shook hands with another man in front of the Market.

"Thank you for delivering these beautiful assortments of fruits and Vegetables from Route 4. Here is your money, for all of your hard work." said the man as he took out some money as the gardener looked over to Red and Lucas.

"I couldn't have done it without the help of these two boys; they deserve most of the credit." the man smiled and gave both Red and Lucas some money for helping the Gardener deliver the fruits and vegetables.

"There's nothing wrong with earning nice things after a day of hard work; which is why we as Pokemon Trainers look to work hard at everything we do in order to achieve our goals and for that we were very happy to help volunteer our services to help those in need in order to gain more experiences on our adventure and to learn what it's like to show what hard work can pay off." Red said as he was still being held on by Lucas and was still limping on one leg.

"We want to reach for our goals and will work hard and help each other out and anyone else out along the way; because the best way to be remembered for what you do, is to go out and work hard to help those and that will take you a step further in living your dreams; that is something me and Red will learn on our Pokemon Journey."

"That's great to hear, how the two of you boys have such passion to work hard and achieve your goals; and since your trainers the Santalune City Gym is just a short way from here." the man noticed Red limping on one leg as did the Gardener. "Son I think you might need to go see the Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center to examine your leg to make sure you're ok."

"Right, that and it would probably be the best idea for us to take our Pokemon there and let them rest there before Lucas here battles the Gym leader; what do you say Lucas?" Red looked over to Lucas as the smaller blonde boy smiled at them

"Right, i'm starting to get tired after all we've done today." said Lucas with a yawn as Red also let out a yawn too.

"Then you might want to stay the night at the Pokemon Center as well; and when you're fully rested and ready to go; than that would be the best chance you have at challenging the Gym Leader. Well I must be off now; thank you so much for your help boys, and I wish the both of you luck on your journey together."

"Right, and we hope to stop by and see your garden again soon as well mister." said Lucas as the man got in his truck and started it and raised his hand out the window waving a farewell wave as both Red and Lucas waved back at the Gardener as the man drove off into the sunset as both Red and Lucas made their way to the Pokemon Center "Are we ready to see what tomorrow brings?" asked Lucas looking up at Red whom he was still supporting on one bad leg. " "I'm ready for whatever comes our way, bro." said Red as both he and Lucas walked inside the Pokemon Center.

After a long day of hard work and dedication both Red and Lucas learned a valuable lesson of what teamwork, friendship, and helping out others can bring to you, as the boys now look to rest up for the night to challenge the Santalune City Gym Leader, is Lucas ready for his first ever Gym Battle? Find out next time on "Surrogate Brothers."

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 4: Lucas's First Battle

Lucas's First Gym Battle

The Sun was setting over Santalune City as most of the locals in town we're either heading home, or out to enjoy the sunset, but at the Pokemon Center both Red and Lucas walked into the Center looking for some rest after what's been a long day for the duo. Red was still limping on one leg after that slip back on Route 4 and Lucas was still helping him walk, the boys approached the front desk as the Nurse Joy working their approached the boys.

"Hello, what can I do for you guys?" Nurse Joy looked at the two and saw Red limping around on one leg. "Are you ok; did something happen to you on the way here?"

"I slipped on a vegetable on the way and hurt my knee." Lucas took Red over to a nearby chair as Nurse Joy waled over to the boys as Lucas pulled Red's Jeans leg up and showed her Red's knee which looked a pretty bruised up from the fall even after Lucas cleaned Red's cuts and it was still bandaged up.

"Your knee sure looks pretty bruised up, how sore is it?"

"It's sore enough for me to not be able to walk properly."

"My advice is to take it easy on your leg, put some ice on it, and it'll cool of the pain in your leg, and once you feel like the pain has numbed down, try walking on it and see if it's feeling any better. Anyways do you boys need any of your Pokemon healed or do you need to stay here for the night?"

"Yes, we're on a Pokemon Journey and i'm here to challenge the Gym Leader." Lucas said with a smile of confidence as he helped Red up to his Feet.

"That's great, ok then I just need to check your Pokedexes first and i'll take you up to your room." Red and Lucas handed Nurse Joy their Pokedexes as she nodded. "OK if you have any injured Pokemon i'll take them for a quick treatment so they'll be ready for battle.

'All right, our Pokemon were in a battle earlier and helped a gardener with his crop, so we'll let you treat our Pokemon before we do any more battling tommarow." said Red as he and Lucas handed Nurse Joy their back packs as they both had their Pokeball with their Pokemon inside them.

"Ok, i'll just place all of your Pokeballs here in this machine and give them a quick heal." Joy took the Pokeballs and placed them in a machine and activated; after a few moments the machine stopped as Joy gave both Red and Lucas their Pokeballs back. "Your Pokemon should be fully healed now, let me take you to your room." Joy made her way up the stairs as Red and Lucas followed her up to a bedroom with two beds across from eachother. "This will be your room for tonight, if you boys need anything let me know." Nurse Joy gave a smile as she left the room as Red and Lucas both made a nod and looked at their room.

"Looks comfortable, wonder which one of us should take which bed?" asked Lucas still holding on to Red "It doesn't matter to me bro, you can have whichever one." Red looked at Lucas with a smile as Lucas helped Red to the bed on the left side of the room.

"Thanks Lucas, sorry if my leg is being a burden to you." "No it's fine, I want to help you like any friend would." Lucas took his stuff beside his bed as Red placed an ice pack on his sore knee. "Hey Red, I can use my PSI Healing on your knee to make it better fast, sorry if I didn't think of that sooner." "You don't half to really, man it's only a sprain in my knee, save your healing in case we get ourselves seriously hurt, during something that's more dangerous than slipping on a vegetable; but I do appreciate the offer bro." Red said as he started to take off his shoes. "I know, but while we were helping that Gardener, I had forgotten about PSI Healing and used alcohol and band-aids on your knee." "I know but that's fine Lucas, it wasn't worth you using up any of your powers but if you really need tom than go for it." Lucas nodded as he pulled of his shoes, and made his way over to Red's Bed.

"Hey Red, I was wondering if you want to have a pep talk before tomorrow's battle?" "Sure bro, it's best if we talk strategy before you have your first battle tomorrow." Lucas sat on Red's bed and stood across from his friend as Red began remembering what Korrina said to them the day before about the Santalune City Gym and it's Trainer.

"Korrina said that the Gym Leader here is a Bug Type Pokemon Trainer. Bug Pokemon are weak against Ground, electric, and Flying type Pokemon, since Chespin is both a Ground and Grass type Pokemon, you could have an advantage over her. But some Pokemon have double abilities making them tougher to defeat with just one elemental type of Pokemon.

"Oh really, hmmm well I guess Chespin would be a good advantage by doubling with rock and grass moves." "Yes but you might want to also play defense as well when it comes to the moves a Gym Leader has; they're pretty tough so you may want to keep a watch over a lot of Pokemon's attacks, and find some ways that you can use to defend a Pokemon from another's attacks in battle." "I used Withdraw with Squirtle against those punks earlier." "Yeah and that was really impressive, if you use defensive tactics like that, it'll not only keep your Pokemon from getting damaged but at the same time, weaken another Pokemon's stamina to where they drop their guard and you can follow that up with a powerful attack." Lucas was actually writing down what Red was telling him and Red had a smile on his face seeing how willing Lucas was in learning on how to become a better Pokemon Trainer. "I see your taking notes, that's awesome bro, you really are wanting to take this seriously." Lucas gave Red a nod and then had another question on his mind. "Tomorrow before we head to the Gym can we train a little bit before I challenge the Gym Leader?" "Of course we can, and it's a smart idea to do a little training to level up your Pokemon so that way you can stand a better chance at winning a battle." "All right then Red, tomorrow we will do some training before we go into battle." Both Red and Lucas high fived eachother as the two would later make their way to their beds and drift asleep, for the battles that await them the next day.

It was sunrise, and as promised both Red and Lucas were up bright and early standing at opposite sides in front of the fountain in the center of town. "All right Lucas let's let the training begin." "Right Red, come at me bro!" "Go Fennekin!" "Go Squirtle." both Red and Lucas called out their respective Pokemon as the boys engaged in a friendly spar so Lucas can level up his Pokemon and become ready to challenge the gym leader. "Fennekin Ember!" "Squirlte Watergun!" both Pokemon attacked with the current moves they have. "Tackle!" "Scratch!" both Pokemon were really engaged in battle and despite the type difference both Pokemon were really showing off some feats of strength as the boys continued to train they felt like they were getting stronger as they continued to fight one another. After several attacks Sqiurtle was starting to feel stronger after using more attacks like Tail Whip and water pulse; Lucas also used Chespin against Red's Squirtle and it began to learn Vine whip. Lucas's Flabebe also began to level up a bit to and Lucas decided to use Flabebe as an extra Pokemon before their battle starts.

"You're getting better, Lucas., I think you're ready now." said Red as he called back his Pokemon. "Thanks Red, I think we'd better get our Pokemon healed real quick before I challenge the Gym Leader." Red and Lucas ran over to the Pokemon Center as Nurse Joy took their Pokeballs and used the machine to heal the Pokemon.

"Well boys good luck, and return here if your Pokemon get hurt." said Nurse Joy as both Red and Lucas made their way out of the Pokemon Center as they made their way past the Fountain in the center of town and made their way up a couple roads to a corner where the Santalune Pokemon Gym was at.

"Here we are Lucas, are you nervous?" Red asked Lucas who was looking a bit nervous as Red placed his hand on Lucas's shoulder. "A little, what if I mess up?" Red dropped to Lucas's level and looked at the boy in his eyes. "I felt the same way when I had my first Gym Battle against Brock from Pewter City. He told me that the best way to win in a battle is to be in sync with your Pokemon; the better you're in sync with your Pokemon, the better your Pokemon will listen to your commands in battle and trusting it's trainer's power; Pokemon will not connect with Trainers who have none." Lucas looked at Red thinking about everything Red's telling him finding a bit more confidence in his abilities and his Pokemon. "The strength of a Pokemon is proportional to it's Trainer's power." Red remembered what Brock told him after Red lost a battle to Blue; and with that advice Red was able to become more in sync with his Pokemon and made himself into a stronger trainer.

"Ok Red, i'll take everything you said into consideration, and I will do my best to stay in sync with Chespin, Squirtle, and Falabebe as I get ready to challenge the Gym Leader." said Lucas now with full confidence.

"All right , Luke , show em what you're made of." Both Red and Lucas entered the Santalune City Gym; as the boys walked in they saw a giant Spiderweb suspended over grass and dirt below with several wodden log platforms around the web.

"So another challenger has come to challenge me." said the voice of a woman with blonde hair, green eyes, white top, green short pants that go below her knees, maroon colored shoes with green laces, and she was holding a camera too. "My name is Viola, I am the Santalune City Gym Leader, I hold the Bug Badge, so which one of you cute adorable boys wants to battle with me?" Lucas stepped up to one of the platforms and accepted the challenge.

"I maybe a rookie trainer, but my best friend Red, one of the best Pokemon Trainers in the world taught me a lot about Pokemon, and i'm ready to put everything that he has taught me to the test and challenge you for your badge." Lucas stood ready to battle feeling confident.

"Well then cutie, it's time for me to put your skills to the test, you may be cute and adorable, but i'm not going to go easy on you." Viola also stepped up as she took a Pokeball from her belt and threw it in the air. "Go Surskit!" Viola called out a blue insect like Pokemon with a yellow antenna and four legs. "Now let's see what you're made of." as Lucas stood ready for battle, both Red and Lucas began examining Surskit on their Pokedexes for information on the stats of Surskit.

_"Surskit the Pond Skater Pokemon; Surskit can walk on water a if it was skating; it attracts it's prey with the sweet aroma it produces."_ said the Pokedex as both Red and Lucas looked at eachother for a last second pep talk.

"Ok Lucas, this is your moment; remember to do your best and give it all you got." Red put his hand on Lucas's shoulder and Lucas turned around and nodded; he then turned back around to face Viola and took a Pokeball from the belt of his shorts, and threw it. "Go Chespin!" Lucas called out his Cjespin who stood across from Viola's Surskit.

"Let the battle begin." said one of the Spectators in the Gum as both Lucas and Viola began their Pokemon Battle.

"Surskit, use Sweet Scent. a purple aroma began to surround Chespin, as Chespin began to feel the effects of it. "With Sweet Scent your Chespin can't evade attacks for two turns

"Fine, now Chespin use your tackle attack!" Lucas's Chespin charged at Viola's Surskit and made contact with the Insectoid Pokemon, damaging the Surskit a bit.

"So it seems like you have some skill, but still you just got one luck hit, now Surskit use bubble attack." A series of bubbles came at Chespin and normally it wouldn't effect Chespin but since Surskit is at a bit of a higher level than Chespin, it was able to do a bit of damage to Chespin.

"Chespin, use Vine Whip!" Lucas's Chespin stretched out it's vines and began to smack Surskit several times greatly affecting the Surskit, damaging it to the lowest on the Pokemon's health meter displayed on the screen.

"Surkist, stick it with your Sticky Web!" Surkist sprayed a sticky stringy web at Chespin, but Lucas was able to use defense now that Sweet Scent has stopped.

"Chespin use your roll out to dodge it, and attack Surkist head on." Chespin curled it self into a ball of rock as it was able to break the sticky Web and made contact with the Surkist knocking it down. The Surkist tried to make an attempt to get up but it couldn't, it was exhausted from battle and it fainted.

"Surkist is unable to battle, this round goes to Lucas and Chespin." said one of the spectators as Red looked over at Lucas.

"Way to go Lucas, that was awesome." Red was cheering Lucas on as Viola took her Pokeball and called back Surkist.

"That was a little beginner's luck but now time for your luck to run out; now go Vivillian!" out of the Pokeball the Viola just tossed was a butterfly like Pokemon with pink and purple wings.

"Wow that's a very amazing looking Pokemon." both Red and Lucas took out their Pokedexes to get some information on it.

_"Vivvilion, the Scale Pokemon; Vivillion are skillfully able to find a source of water; It is said that you'll find a spring if you follow Vivillion."_ They both closed their Pokedexes as Lucas was ready to continue the fight.

"That was impressive how you was able to defeat Surkist, now let's see how you fair up against Vivillion." Viola challenged Lucas's Chespin, as Lucas began to take command once again

"Chespin, go for Vine Whip!" Chespin stretched it's vines out to attack Vivillion but for some reason, Viola had a plan. "Vivillion, use your Stun Spore attack!" Vivillion spread it's wings and a yellow gas formed from it's wings as it began to take effect. Chespin's Vines did hit the Vivillion, but it only did very minimal damage to the butterfly as the Chespin was now hit with the Stun Spore. "Chespin use leech seed!" commanded Lucas as chespin shot out several seed bullets at Vivvilion but it didn't do much damage.

"Grass Type Pokemon are weak against Flying Type Pokemon; so now let's finish this off; use Gust attack now, Vivillion!" Vivillion flapped it's wings and a gush of wind surged through it knocking Chespin into the air and causing it to fall with a hard landing as the Chespin would fall unconscious.

"Chespin, is unable to battle; this round goes to Viola." said the Spectator as Lucas called back his Chespin. "You did great Chespin, very well done!" said Lucas as he took out his second Pokeball. "Go Squirtle!" Lucas called out his Squirtle as it stood ready for battle.

"Vivillion, use Sleep powder!" A Puprple dust like gas spread from Vivillion's wings as Lucas thought of a solution.

"Withdraw Squirtle!" Squirlte took cover inside it's shell as sleep powder poured onto Squirlte's shell until it ran out. "Watergun!" Squirtle shot a beam of water at Vivillion giving the butterfly Pokemon some damage.

"Go for Stun Spore!" Vivillion once again used Stun Spore on Squirtle but it only did moderate damage, but Vivillion was worse for wear due to it all ready being in abattle and was slightly weakened by Chespin.

"Squirlte go for a skull bash attack!" Lucas commanded for his Squirtle to use Skull bash as Squirtle would hit Vivillion directly with it's head damaging the Vivillion more.

"Gust attack now!" Viviliion once again used it's gust that it used to defeat Chespin on Squirtle but the weight of Squirtle's hard shell made it a little bit difficult to be blown in the air. "Your Squirtle can't hold on however you know." Viola made a point; even though Squirlte's shell had a weight advantage; it couldn't keep it from getting it self blown as Lucas tried thinking of a solution.

"Withdraw" once again Squirtle withdraws in it's shell as Lucas tried to think of another plan; than he realised something, when he looked over at Red. "Use your watergun inside your shell; to spin yourself around. "Squirtle shot out a blast of water from inside it's shell; as the water made Squirtle's shell spin ferouciously as the watergun began to push Squirtle into the air, as it made contact, nailing Vivillion with it's shell. "That was awesome.

"Squirlte learned Rapid Spin, and it was all because of you." Praised Red from the sidelines. I actually have you to think Red, I remember when your Squirtle used that, and it got me to thinking about how to use it.

"This battle isn't over yet; go for Stun Spore, Vivillion!" "Finish it off, with watergun!" Both Stun Spore and Watergun made contact with eachother as both attacks hit the opposite Pokemon with Squirttle getting hit with Stun Spore, and Vivillion getting hit with Water Gun. Both Pokemon stood across from eachother looking at eachother; both in exhhaustion; and after a few seconds the Vivillion fainted from losing the most after 2 battles.

"Vivillion is unable to battle; the winner of this battle is Lucas from Tazmily Village." said the Spectator as Lucas jumped up in the air celebrating as Red approached Lucas

"I did it; I won my first Pokemon Battle." Lucas said jumping up and down as he saw Red approach him. "I proud of you Lucas, you battled hard and you won your first Gym Battle, I have a feeling you will become a great Pokemon Trainer." "Thanks Red, I appreciate, how you stay beside me, and for my Pokemon for battling along side me in my first Gym Battle." The two saw Viola call back her Vivillion as she approached Lucas and Red.

"You we're really impressive for a rookie, I have a feeling if you continue to train hard; you will be an amazing Trainer, you might be able to challenge Diantha he Kalos league champion." Viola took something out of her pocket, it was a badge in the shape of a bug. "Here is the Bug Badge you earned it." Lucas took the badge with a smile. "If you continue to catch Pokemon and train them you will find yourself becoming a stronger trainer, do your best and always give it all you got."

"I will do just that." "i'll also be here to help him Train and make him into a stronger trainer myself." said Red as he placed an arm around Lucas's shoulders as the three of them all shared a laugh.

"The Next Gym is in Cyllage City; though you may want to return to Lumoise City, and go through the southwest gate to get there, also if you run into my sister Alexa, tell her I said Hi." said Viola as Red and Lucas nodded and waved farewlel to Viola. "Take care, guys." Red and Lucas also waved goodbye to Viola as they would make their way on the road again.

"It sounds like this path to Cylliage City is going to be a long one; but if it means getting stronger than i'm up for the travel to get their." "Like a wise man once said, the Journey is even more important than the destination; anyways we better get moving and be on our way to the next city." "Right Red, let's go."

Both Red and Lucas once again made their way down the path, both with their minds set for Lucas to challenge the next Gym Leader in Cyllige City. What type of adventures await the duo? Find out in their next exciting adventure.

To be Continued.


	6. Chapter 5: Halloween Special

Mysteries of Kalos

After winning his first Gym Battle and earning the Bug Badge from Gym Leader Viola; Lucas now feels confident in his abilities as a Pokemon Trainer especially with Red's mentorship. The Boys were talking about Lucas's battle as they were now thinking about a way to celebrate Lucas's first Gym Battle.

"Dude you we're so awesome there in your first battle and you really held your own in battle." Red put his arm around Lucas and gave his best friend a smile as Lucas turned his head to look at Red.

"I wonder what some of the other Gym Leaders are going to be like?" thought Lucas as he placed his hand over his chin and started to think about what they are going to be like.

'Well since the Gym Leaders all use certain elements of Pokemon perhaps it might be a good idea to catch more Pokemon out in the open, so you can train them and have an advantage in battle." Red said, as the boy looked at Lucas with a smile as Lucas nodded; the boys then heard what sounded like their stomachs growling. "I think we should go find somewhere to eat." Red looked around and saw a building with a sign on it that had a drawing of a cup on it.

"I wonder if that's a cafe, Hey Red want to go inside and see what they have?"

"Sure bro. let's go celebrate your first win and chow down." Red and Lucas walked into the Cafe as they were greeted by a Waitress.

"Hello there cuties; would you like mor me to show you a table and i'll hand you our menu?" Red and Lucas nodded their heads up and down as the Waitress lead the boys to their table and handed them their menus. "i'll give you a few minutes to look at our menu before you guys decide." The Waitress left as Red and Lucas would study over the menu.

"I guess we can just have some burgers and friends, what do you say?" asked Red looking at Lucas

"Sure, I guess, can we have milk shakes too?"

"Heck Yeah; sounds great to me." The Waitress returned to the table as Red and Lucas looked ready to order. "We'll take two burgers, two fries, and two chocolate milkshakes."

"All right then, i'll take these out of our way and i'll come back with orders as soon as they are done." The Waitress picked up the Menus and left for the kitchen; the door opened and a group of guys wearing black suits came in and we're greeted by a waitress.

"Oh you must be the Ghost Research Team coming to investigate the Urban Legends about the Ghost Girl in Lumoise City, well would you like me to show you, your table." The Waitress lead the men to a table which was across from where Red and Lucas we're sitting, as the Waitress handed the men some menus. "I'll be back to take your orders." The Waitress said as she left for the Kitchen as Red and Lucas approached the men.

"Pardon us, we we're wondering, what is your Paranormal Team doing here, and what's this about a Ghost Girl?" asked Red as the men turned around to look at the two boys.

"Hello there kids; we're a Paranormal Research Team, and we've come to do a Paranormal investigation on two Urban Legends here in the Kalos Region."

"Cool; but what was that you were talking about a Ghost Girl, and a Faceless man?" asked Lucas looking a bit creeped out.

"Well these are two Urban Legends that have been talked about throughout Kalos and we thought for a Special Halloween Investigation, we would go search for some answers ourselves."

"Sounds like fun can we come along?" asked Red as Lucas looked at Red with a bit of fear.

"Red, why would you ask that?"

"Come on dude, it'll be fun, and don't worry about anything; i'll protect you." said Red with a smile. "Besides it's for Halloween, it can be fun, trust me." Red patted Lucas's shoulder as Lucas nodded with a smile.

"Sure you boys can come along with us; we were looking for some volunteers anyways; would you boys like to know more about the myths before we head out?" "Both Red and Lucas nodded their heads as the waitress returned with Red and Lucas's food; the boys would eat while the researchers ordered their food and after the waitress took their menus, the researchers began to talk about one of the Urban Legends. "There's an Office Building in Lumoise City, where some visitors have claimed to have seen the lights flicker on and off, and the spirit of a girl shows up looking for, The One."

"Sounds creepy; sounds like something we might want to look at." Red and Lucas were listening as Lucas still looked a bit petrified.

"Yes there have been other clues such as a message in Lumoise Station about as one waiting for their special someone in their special place."

"Maybe there's a connection, well when are we going to see it."

"After we eat we're going to drive to the building in Lumoise City where sightings of her have been reported; we have a EVP Box and a Ouija Board to contact any spirits so we can perhaps get some answers."

"Contacting Spirits; that sounds terrifying." said Lucas looking petrified.

"Don't worry boys; we're just going to do some research and maybe get some answers we won't let anything happen to you." said the researcher as Red and Lucas nodded both nervously and excitedly, as everybody finished eating, paid for their meals, left tips, and all made their way to a van outside the cafe as team started loading up with Red and Lucas inside as the Van started up and left the Cafe as they Van would start and the driver would be on his way to Lumoise City.

"Have you guys done any other Paranormal Investigations?" asked Red curiously as he was comforting a rather petrified looking Lucas.

"We did a Investigation on the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town." those words sent a chill down Red's spine.

"I remember that place; to this day I still have nightmares about that place." said Red as the Van continued to make it's way through route 4 and into Lumiose City as it carefully approached an office building in town.

"This is the place let's go in and set up for tonight." As the Group got out of the van and started setting up Equipment such as cameras, lights, night vision, EVP boxes, and a Ouija Board to contact the spirit inside the building as night began to fall over Lumoise City. "OK everybody let's turn out all the lights here and lock the doors so we can begin our investigation." The Head of the team said as they wen't to find a switch box and flipped off the power to all rooms as everyone was now standing in darkness.

"Red, i'm scared now."

"Me too Luke, but I got my flashlight out, in case." Red took out and shined a flashlight.

"Cool I got one too!" said Lucas taking out his flashlight. "I really hope there are no ghosts here."

"Me too, but let's stay with them as we do our investigation." said Red as he and Lucas found the team gathered with their night vision and lighting up some candles as they had taken out a Ouija Board. "Is this a Ouija Board?"

"Yes these are made to contact the spirits, and if there's any they'll answer whatever questions you ask it; but be very careful this is not a toy, boys. If something goes wrong you could end up unleashing a spirit and it can haunt you for the rest of your life or worse posses you." both Red and Lucas gulped at the thought of being possessed by an evil spirit; but they're here to have fun, and maybe find a Ghost.

"Ok well let's see how this thing works for ourselves." Red said as he and Lucas plopped down on the floor as one of the researchers took out a Ouija Board and the Planchete.

"If we're ready let's begin this Seance and attempt to contact the spirit who is haunting this Building, also Go Alakazam!" said the man as he called out an Alakazam from a Pokeball. Red was very familiar with Alakzaam from the battle with Sabrina back in Saffron City, but Lucas wasn't as he took out his Pokedex to record information about the Psychic Pokemon.

_"Alakazam, the PSI Pokemon; this Pokemon uses Psychic attacks to overcome any Pokemon." _"Cool a Psychic Pokemon." said the Psychic boy, now seeing that there are Psychic Pokemon out there.

"Alakazam will be used also to help track any spirits down, during our investigation, as well as to see if there are any Ghost Pokemon here as well."

"Ghost Pokemon?" asked Lucas with a shudder.

"Yes, though mysterious, they are really strong Pokemon, Psychic Types are weak against them, but Psychic Types like Alakazam are known to have a good way to mentally track a spirit in haunted places, which is what we use to help track spirits in several investigations we've done in the past."

"That sounds really cool; by the way I forgot to tell you guys, I have Psychic abilities myself." Lucas said letting the team know of his Psychic abilities.

"Oh really, can you show us?" asked the researcher as Lucas stretched his arm and closed his eyes as a wave of PSI energy surrounded Lucas as he concentrated his energy to lift a candle off the ground as the researchers seemed impressed. "Wow that's amazing; but is there a way for you to contact the dead, or figure out what could've happened here?" Lucas gently put the candle down as Lucas began to shudder at the thought of using his Psychic powers to contact the deceased.

"Oh I don't know if i'm comfortable talking with any spirits with my own Psychic gifts." Lucas looked freaked out as Red placed a hand on Lucas's shoulder for comfort.

"You know all of this sounds creepy to me too, but Lucas do you think that maybe if you can use your psychic gift on ghosts and spirits, there's a chance you can use it on just about anything, and who knows you might actually find a way to bring peace to the Spirit that resides here." Red was looking to give Lucas some encouragement and it seemed like anytime Red would give Lucas words of encouragement, any type of fear that builds up in him slowly fizzles out as Lucas nodded his head up and down.

"Thanks Red, and OK i'll do it; but I hope neither of us get's possessed."

"That will not happen, nothing will attack us tonight, bro."

"Ok Kids, it's time for us to begin the Seance with the Ouija Board, if you want to place your hands on the Planchette along with me, as I ask the spirits here the questions." Red and Lucas along with the other researchers placed their hands on the Planchette as the Head Researcher began speaking.

"We are Paranormal Investigators, we are here tonight to contact the Spirit of a Girl who haunts this building and get some answers, if there's any Spirits here tonight, please contact us through the Ouija Board." After a few moments of silence, the Planchette began to lift off of the board even with so many hands on top of it as everyone looked at eachother wondering what was going on.

"Who's moving it?" asked Lucas looking at Red

"It's not me; what about any of you guys?" asked Red looking at the researchers.

"It has to be the spirit I believe we have contacted one." The Planchette then made it's way to the top of the board where it said "YES" and pointed to the "YES" on the board. "So it appears that there is a Spirit here; ok then tell me why you are here in this building?" The Planchette began to move once again pointing towards the letters T, H, E, O, N, and E. "The One, you're looking for the One?" The Planchette pointed to YES once again. "Is anyone here in this room; The One?" The Planchette moved over on the Board to the word "NO" at the top and stopped there? "No, ok, well who or what is the One?" The Planchete moved over and landed on the following letters L, O, V, and E." Love, so The One was someone you loved?" The Planchette moved to the word YES again. "Why are you here in this building haunting the second floor; did you work here? The Planchette this time moved over to the letter H.O,M, and E . "Was this place you're home, did you have any family here or any Pokemon? The Planchette moved over to the letters H, O twice, P, and then A. "Hoopa, is this Hoopa you're looking for and is it a Pokemon?" asked the researcher, the Planchette landed on YES, and after that the candles began to flicker.

"The Candles are starting to Flicker, and that's not a good sign." said Lucas looking a bit afraid

"Hoopa huh? sounds like a intriguing Pokemon I don't think anyone has heard of before." said Red with a bit of curiosity as he looked at his terrified friend. "Lucas are you ok?" asked Red

"Yeah, i have a bad feeling we're not alone anymore."

"OK you where are you at inside this building?" The Planchette slided over to the letters F, L, O twice, R, and then the number 2. "If you're on the second floor than we're going to close this session and go look for you on the second floor. As he took the Planchete over to the board where it said Goodbye, ending the Ouija session as everyone gathered up their stuff to the elevator and made their way up to the Second Floor.

"Hello, Ms. Ghost Girl are you up here?" asked Red as a moment of silence was heard until a very loud thump, echoed in the room.

"What was that; who's there?" asked Lucas looking around flashing his flashlight to see what it was.

"Alakazam, can you use your Psychic powers to try to track down any paranormal anomaly in this room?" The Alakazam nodded and it's eyes turned blue as it concentrated on finding a Paranormal Entity, until it felt like it heard or saw something.

"ALA! (Yes!)" said the Alakazam in Pokemon talk, as it appears that Alakazam has discovered something in the room, as the room started to get colder.

**WHO comes to my house now; YOU ARE NOT THE ONE!" **said a loud voice as all of a sudden the figure of a creepy looking girl appeared before them as she looked at them with her eyes glowing blood red; terrifying everybody.

"Ghost Girl; we're not here to cause you any harm; we're here for answers about why you haunt this Building and what's Hoopa?" All of a sudden the Ghost Girl Vanished as everybody tried to run to the spot where she was at but for some reason Lucas stood still, as his psychic powers began spark around him.

"Wait everybody, my Psychic powers are trying to reach this girl." said Lucas as everybody gathered around him as Red approached Lucas.

"What's is she trying to say, and I hope she's not trying to possess you." Red was a bit concerned but Lucas's Psychic Powers was communicating with the specter.

"No Red, she thought we were here to cause harm, but apparently her Spirit is here because she's trying to find the one, that being the Legendary Pokemon Hoopa." Lucas explained as Red looked at Lucas as did the others. "This place was once an apartment where a girl lived with the man she loved; he was a Pokemon Researcher, who believed he had found the Mythical Pokemon known as Hoopa. One Day her lover went out to look once again for Hoopa, and took a Train to a place where he believed he would find the answers to; but unfortunately a Train Accident killed the man, and the news of her lover was so devastating that the girl died of a broken heart, and the reason she haunts this office was that; they lived on this floor together back when it was an apartment and before it was renovated into an office building. The Girl is looking for the One which is the Pokemon Hoopa and if the day it is found and brought her, than perhaps there's a way for her to cross over and be with her love again along with the Pokemon her lover died trying to find.

Everybody in the room felt sad themselves to think a Girl who loved someone so much would be waiting for the day a Pokemon her lover looked for and died trying to find will someday be the key to reuniting the two. "It appears that we have discovered that the Ghost Girl who haunts this building once lived here when it was an Apartment and she died of a broken heart after her lover died in a Train accident, she waited for him to come back but the sad reality of it is, he was gone, and she hopes that Hoopa will one day be discovered so she can finally move on and maybe reunite with her long lost lover." The Researcher then turned off his camera and everything. "All right everybody we got our answers; now let's pack up our Equipment and head out."

Lucas went back to normal as Red approached his friend with a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok, man?"

"Yeah, that was scary, but I believe I have conquered my fear of Ghosts and Spirits."

"I'm proud of you buddy, if we ever encounter Hoopa, we'll return here to bring it to that spirit."

"Right Red, we should let Professor Sycamore know about this, and also get some sleep before we head out tomorrow.

"Good idea!" said Red as both he and Lucas both let out a yawn, as the Researchers would restore the lights to building to see the near half asleep boys and let out a smile.

"We better carry these boys with us back to the Hotel." said a Researcher as he and another would pick up Red and Lucas and carried them both off bridal style, to the van as they would drive off into the night to a hotel where they would all get some sleep after a Successful investigation.

The Next Morning Red and Lucas were at Sycamore's Lab talking to Professor Sycamore about the Ghost Investigation and the truth they uncovered.

"So that Ghost Girl was waiting for a Mythical Pokemon named Hoopa to be found and brought to the Building so she can reunite with her lover that died in a Train Crash." Said Sycamore as he is astonished by this discovery.

"Yes, and if you watch the show tonight, you'll see me contacting her Via Psychic link." said Lucas as Sycamore smiled

"Well I hope you boys had a fun experience last night, how is the PokeDex and Adventure going along so far

"I've caught a Flabebe and won my first Gym Battle against Viola."

"That's great to hear Lucas, where are you boys heading now?"

"To Cyllige City!" Red said as Sycamore had something he wanted to say

"You boys may want to get yourselves some Bicycles because the Gym is located up on a mountain, in the city."

"OK, when we get there we'll remember."

"I wish you boys luck, and also i'm going to do some research about Hoopa and if I have anymore clues about it; i'll let you both know." Sycamore said as Red and Lucas nodded their heads and waved goodbye as the Research Team was still outside Sycamore's Lab as the Head of the team approached the two.

"I want to thank you boys for your help, and to show our appreciation we want you both to have these two Pokeballs, go ahead and open them." The Boys took the Pokeballs and opened them up and out came Pumpkaboo from Lucas's Pokeball and Chandelure from Red's as both Red and Lucas took out their Pokedexes to record the data for the Pokemon.

_"Chandelure: The Ghost Chandelier Pokemon, Being consumed in Chandelure's Flames, burns up the spirit leaving the body behind; The Spirits burnt up in it's Ominous Flames, loses their way and wanders this world forever. Pumpkaboo: the Ghost, Jack O' Lantern Pokemon, Pumpkaboo's eyes can glow, which lights the way for travelers. They often sleep in the ground." _Red and Lucas smiled and greeted the two Ghost Pokemon with smiles as both Chandelure and Pumpkaboo greeted Red and Lucas respectivley as the Researcher and his team were ready to leave.

"Where are you two going; do you need a ride?" asked the researcher and Red and Lucas both called back their new Pokemon and nodded their heads up and down.

"We're going to Cylliage City, can you take us there?" asked Lucas waiting for a response.

"Sure, well go on ahead in and we'll take you there." said the Researcher as Red and Lucas would get into the Van as the Van would drive all the way to the Coastal Town of Cylliage. "OK Guys, good luck on your Pokemon Adventures, take care now." said the Researcher as he waved goodbye and drove off as Red and Lucas looked at Cylliage City ready for the next Challenge.

After solving a Haunting Mystery, both Red and Lucas now find themselves gaining more courage and confidence in their abilities as Trainers and after Acquiring Chandelure and Pumpkaboo from the Paranormal Research Team both Red and Lucas stand ready for their next adventure. What will be in store for Lucas in his next Gym Battle? Find out in the next chapter of Surrogate Brothers, as the Adventure continues.

**AN: This is only a Theory about the Lumiose Ghost Girl not facts, I only wanted to Clarify this so nobody will mistake this as being true because unless Nintendo and Game Freak lets us know what the Ghost Girl is doing in the game and if it's connected to Hoopa, then everything is just a theory; anyways Happy Halloween.**


	7. Chapter 6: Brotherly Bondings

Brotherly Bondings

After arriving at Cyllage City both Red and Lucas were taking a walk in the city, taking a look at all of their surroundings as the City they were in was sandwiched between several rocky cliffs and the sea, as Red and Lucas took a seat on a bench, near the beach.

"So how are you enjoying our adventure so far, Luke?" Red asked Looking at Lucas who was looking at the bug badge, as the blonde psychic stirred up to look at Red.

"It's been fun so far, but I feel like we're rushing through our adventure." Lucas said as Red looked at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean by, rushing through?"

"I mean I feel like everything is happening so fast, we should at least try to enjoy our journey; after all this journey isn't just about me training Pokemon and getting badges, it's also about is building a strong, brotherly bond."

"Yeah, you're right Lucas, this journey is important for both of us to enhance our friendship even further, what do you say we spend the day doing stuff together, Luke?" asked Red as Lucas nodded his head with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan Red, what can we do first?" Red thought about it for a moment as he looked over at the ocean, and then it hit him.

"I know; we can go fishing." suggested Red as Lucas looked at Red with a bit of excitement.

"Cool, It's been a long time since I've last went fishing with my Dad and Claus." said Lucas as he was trying to remember the days as a kid when his father Flint used to take him and Claus out to go Fishing at the lake in Tazmily Village.

"I got us some Rods, here take this one." Red took out a Fishing Rod, it was still in pretty good condition as Lucas took a hold of it while Red took out his Rod which was also a pretty good Fishing Rod to use. "Do you remember how to fish?" asked Red as Lucas was looking at his Rod.

"I think so, do you have any bait or lure?"

"I think so, let me check." Red said as he looked in side his backpack for any more fishing equipment and took out a lure. "Here you go, we'll use this lure to fish with." Red handed Lucas the lure, as the blonde placed it on his fish hook.

"You ready to fish, Red?" Lucas asked as Red was putting the lure on his hook.

"Yeah, just swing back and once you feel something; reel it in." Red said as Lucas looked and nodded as both Red and Lucas casted their lines into the ocean and waited for something to bite.

"I wonder if anything in the water has seen our Lure yet?"

"Just have a little bit of Patience i'm sure we'll feel something soon." and just like that the boys both felt something shake their rods. "I think I feel something; Lucas reel your's in!" said Red as he started to Reel hat he has a hold of; though the weight of the Pole felt like Red was trying to pull a heavy log.

"Yeah me too, I wonder what it is." Lucas also tried reeling in, with all his might, and after a few moments of struggle, both Red and Lucas finally reeled in their catches as Red caught a Skrelp and Lucas caught a Clauncher. It's some kind of Pokemon." Lucas and Red both took out their Pokedexes to get some information on what they were exactly.

_"Skrelp, the Kelp Pokemon; it uses it's Camoflauge as rotten kelp to hide it self, so it can use it's liquid poison on unsuspecting travelers. Clauncher, the Crustacean Pokemon; through controlled expulsions of internal gas, it can expel water like a pistol shot; at Close distances it can shatter rock." _Red and Lucas put away their Pokedexes to examine the Pokemon they caught with their Rods.

"Awesome looks like we got a hold of some New Pokemon, and this could be something we could use to an advantage against Rock and Fire Types." said Red as Lucas nodded but the two caught Pokemon got loose from the lures and stood ready to attack Red and Lucas.

"Looks like they want to battle; well I know just the thing; go Chespin!" called out Lucas as he threw his Pokeball into the air and Chespin came out from inside

"Go Ivysaur!" Red called out his Ivysaur as the two Grass type Pokemon stood across from the two water type of Pokemon. Clauncher first attacked with it's watergun, but Lucas was able to remember what red has taught him about elemental advantages some Pokemon have over the other.

"Chespin use your Vinewhip on that Clauncher!" ordered Lucas as Chespin extended it's vines and let out a barrage of whips onto the Clauncher as it weakened the Watery Crustacean Pokemon. Lucas took out a Pokeball and threw it open to catch the Clauncher; the ball wiggled several times beefore it stopped and the Clauncher was caught, as Red went over and picked up the ball, happy about his latest catch.

"Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf on Skrelp!" ordered Red, as he was using Ivysaur against Skrelp however; Skrelp was only taking moderate Damage from Ivysaur's Razorleaf attack, but Red's Ivysaur was at a bit of higher level, though Skrelp ws lighter than the Ivysaur as it then started to use smokescreen to surround Ivysaur in toxic gas. Skrelp then struck Ivysair with watergun but it had no effect as Ivysaur was resistant to water attacks. "Use Vinewhip now." Ivysaur extended it's vines and whipped the Skrelp weakening it as Red threw a Pokeball to capture it, and after a few shakes the ball stopped and Red captured the Skrelp. "We both caught two new Pokemon." Red and Lucas high fived eachother relishing in their victory.

"All right we caught some new Pokemon; so Red what should we do now?" asked Lucas as Red placed his hand under his chin and started looking around town for something to do; then he saw a group of Bicyclers riding bikes around the city close to the rocky hills across from the beach. "Hey Lucas do you know how to ride a bicycle?"

"I've seen them before but, I never did learn how to ride one." said Lucas, as he relized he has never rode a bike before.

"Well Big Brother Red, will teach you how to ride one." said Red as Lucas looked a bit nervous.

"Up those rocks?"

"We can talk up them maybe, anyways let me go find a bike store and rest us some bikes so I can teach you to ride one." said Red as Lucas nodded as the boys went to a Bicycle shop to look at Bikes, as they were greeted by a worker at the shop.

"Hello there you are our 10, 099 and 10, 100 customers here at our shop, and for our 10,100 customer we would like to offer you a free bike." the man said as Lucas looked a bit thrilled.

"Really."

"Yep pick any color you want, as for you Red hat boy, i'll give you the chance to win one if you answer a question correctly."

"OK!"

"Do Bicycles come in more than just one color?" asked the man as Red already knew the answer. "Yes" "Correct, you win a free bike too, pick out whatever you want." Red went over to Lucas as the boys were trying to find bicycles that would be perfect for their respective sizes.

"Hey Red, here's one my size i could try." Lucas said as he was showing Red a small sized Bicycle that was blue in color.

"All right, man that one looks like it would be suitable for you." Red picked up a medium sized, red colored bicycle as the boys approached the Store Clerk.

"So you like your choices?"

"Yes, we'll take them."

"All right boys, have fun out there and be careful going up the cliffs." said the clerk as Red and Lucas left the store with their Bikes and looked for a spot, so Red can teach Lucas on how to ride a bike.

"Ok, the best way to ride a Bicycle is to sit on the seat, and place your feet on the pedals, and when you use your feet to push the pedals, the wheels on the Bike will move you." Lucas looked at the Bicycle for a moment as he sat on the seat and placed his feet on the pedals of the bike. "You may want to put this on your head." Red said as he gave Lucas a Helmet to wear on his head.

"Ok, safety first, anything else?" asked Lucas, as Red nodded

"Red: if I had any elbow and knee pads for you, your size I would lend you some." Red held on to the Bicycle as Lucas placed his hands on the handlebars. "Good, you can use your handlebars to help steer and it's important to keep a hold of them while riding."

"Hey Red, do you think this thing can be balanced on two wheels?" asked Lucas, as Red looked at the Bike and thought for a moment; Lucas has never rode a bike in his life, and he's too old for training wheels, so it was up to Red to give his buddy some support.

"Well it depends on if you can balance your body on it, and because of your size, I think you can balance on this bike as long as your tires are inflated good, and your seat is to where you can Pedal good, and I can see you're good to go. Anyways, i'll give you a bit of a push on the Bicycle just to give you a start, if that's ok with you."

"Sure Red, I appreciate the help." Red smiled as he took his foot on the kickstand of the bicycle and kicked it up releasing the mechanisms to move the Bicycle as Red was holding on to Lucas, as Lucas stuck his left leg out on the ground to balance himself on the Bike.

"Ok Lucas, I got you so go ahead and place your Feet on the pedals, and put some muscle into your legs and push the pedals, and it will move you." said Red as Lucas smiled as he placed his foot back on the pedals and used his leg strength to push the pedals as the Bicycle started to move. "All right, so far so good, might want to take it slowly, so you can get used to it. Red was assisting Lucas keeping the Bike stood up as Lucas slowly pedaled the bike along the small stretch of road that they were on. "Do you want me to tell you how to stop yourself by hitting the brakes?"

"Ok, go ahead!" as Lucas stopped pedaling and stuck his leg out to stop the bike, while Red held on to the Bike.

"Luckily, i'm holding on to you, cause if I wasn't holding you, you would've hurt your leg or foot, so what you do to brake on your Bike is to take your Feet on the pedals while you're moving them and while keeping your Feet placed on the pedals, use your leg strength to push back on the pedals while your moving and it will stop your momentum, and the kickstand that I kicked off on your Bike; after you stop your Bike you take your foot and kick your kickstand down to hold your Bike while it's stopped so you can park it, when you're finished riding it; want to give it a try?" Red asked as Lucas looked at Red with a confident smile and nodded.

"I'll do it!" said Lucas as he placed his feet back on the pedals and pushed them back with his Feet. "Hey, how come nothing is happening?"

"You got to pedal forward to move yourself first, before you can pedal back to brake, silly!" Red said patting Lucas's head as Lucas laughed as he took his Feet to Pedal the Bicycle forward to move himself and then after getting enough momentum forward, Lucas took his feet on the pedals and pushed the pedals backwards, to stop the Bicycle as Lucas then placed his left foot on the kickstand and placed it on the ground. "All right; you sure are a quick learner." Lucas smiled as he kicked the kickstand back up.

"Hey Red would it be OK with you if I try to ride on my own a bit?" asked Lucas as Red smiled at him.

"Sure buddy, but if you have any trouble i'll be here to help you." said Red giving Lucas the thumbs up as Lucas also gave Red a thumbs up as he took his Feet on the Pedals of the Bike and started to move himself, while Red who was more experienced with riding a Bicycle got on his and followed Lucas around for any help and support in case something happened. After some trial and error Lucas stumbles a few times but once he saw Red his confidence started to grow and put his fear behind him, as Lucas started to get the hang of riding a Bicycle. "Hey' you're doing great buddy, do you want to have a Picnic?" asked Red as Lucas hit the brakes on his Bike and lowered the kickstand.

"Sure Red, I sure am getting hungry." Lucas said as he and Red both set up a blanket on top of the grass as both boys kicked off their shoes and sat on the blanket. Red opened up the basket and took out some sandwiches and riceballs for the duo to eat. "These sure look tasty, Red." Lucas said looking at the food and also a plate of Buffalo Chicken Wings too. "Uh Red, don't these look too hot?" asked Lucas as Red looked at them and smiled.

"Yeah, but do you remember the Super Spicy Curry from the Smash Tournament?" asked Red as he took out some napkins too.

"How can I ever forget, how hot that was." Lucas said as he remembered how hot that Curry was.

"I know, but if you can get used to that type of heat, than maybe you can try a Buffalo Wing; would you like to try one, if it's too hot, i'll give you something to drink to cool your mouth down." Red took out a bottle of Milk from the basket as Lucas looked at the plate of wings

"Ok i'll try!" Lucas picked up a wing and took a bite out of it, and after chewing and swallowing the meat, he took a drink of Milk to cool his mouth down. "It's tastes good, but it's hot, but I'd like another!" Lucas said as he took another wing. After eating several sandwiches, wings, and riceballs both Red and Lucas laid back on the blanket to take a nice nap.

"Having fun, buddy?" asked Red as he placed his hand through Lucas's blonde hair.

"Yes, ever since we've started traveling together we've had so much fun hanging out, playing together, and catching Pokemon." Lucas said as he smiled at Red.

"I have a feeling that when we get older, we'll always have memories in our hearts forever of this adventure."

"I'll never forget any of the adventures we've had here; you really are the best friend I've ever had Red, I can never replace you with anyone.

"Awwww Lucas that's so sweet; you're the best friend I've ever had as well; and I would never trade this for anything else." Red and Lucas both blushed as they sat up and smiled at eachother. Hours later the Sun would begin to set over Cylliage City and during the sunset both Red and Lucas were riding their bikes around with Lucas starting to get better at riding a bike.

"Hey Red, I think i'm getting better at Riding my bike." called out Lucas as Red was riding up beside him.

"I'm proud of you Lucas; you really are starting to get better at everything you do; hey I think we better go stay the night at a Pokemon Center it's starting to get dark out." Red said noticing the Sun starting to lower and the sky was starting to darken.

"Yeah you're right, I'm going to challenge the Gym Leader tomorrow and I need to be well rested to be at my best to battle." said Lucas as he began to yawn.

"All right let's go in and maybe we can talk about strategy as well." said Red as he kicked up his kickstand

"All right, but i'll race you." said Lucas as he took off on his Bike.

"Hey no fair, you got a head start." cried Red catching up to Lucas. as the boys made their way to the Pokemon Center as made their way to their room as they sat on a bed and talked about the Gym Leader.

"Says here that the Gym Leader is named Grand and he specializes in Rock type Pokemon."

"So I should use Squirtle and Clauncher for this battle?" asked Lucas knowing Red as the expert.

"Well water type does have the advantage over rock type, but you got to take level into consideration as well."

"Yep, why don't we do some Training in the Morning before we go to the Gym?"

"All right let's do it." said Red as he and Lucas would turn out the lights and get ready for bed. "Goodnight Lucas; sweet dreams bro."

"Good night Red, i'll see you in the morning." said Lucas as he and Red both would both go to sleep as night would turn to day.

After a relaxing day of friendly bonding, Lucas appears to be growing more confident in his abilities, and with a Pokemon Battle against Gym Leader Grant coming up, Lucas is determined to do his best and to come out on top; what will happen in Lucas's upcoming battle? Find out in the next chapter.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 7: Climbing to the Top

Climbing to the Top

Red and Lucas we're up at the crack of dawn standing across from eachother nodding as a small morning wind blew through Red and Lucas as the boys we're doing some Pokemon Training before Lucas has his Pokemon Battle with the Gym Leader of Cylliage City.

"Ok Lucas, are you ready for some Training; I want you to be at your best when you battle the Gym Leader. Are you ready for some training?" asked Red as he took a Pokeball from his Belt

"I could never ask for a better Sparring Partner than you Red, so let's do this." Lucas took out a Pokeball and tossed it up into the air. "Go Squirtle!" Lucas called out his Squirtle who looked ready to fight.

"Go Ivysaur!" Red called out his Ivysaur as the boys looked ready to fight with their Pokemon. "Ivysaur use Leech Seed Attack!" Red commanded as Ivysaur shot several seed like bullets at Lucas's Squirtle.

"Squirtle Withdraw and use Rapid Spin!" commanded Lucas, as Squirtle hid itself inside of it's shell as the Bullets would only bounce off Squirtle's Shell, as the Squirtle spun itself and dashed toward's Red's Ivysaur to attack.

"Ivysaur use Vine whip to send it flying!" Red commanded as Ivysaur would quickly use it's vines to slap the Spinning Squirtle into the air. "Now go for Razor Leaf!" Ivysaur fired several Sharp leaf pedals at Squirtle but Lucas thought of an idea.

"Squirtle use your Watergun now!" Squirtle came out from under his shell and show a burst of water at Ivysaur dousing the Plant Dinosaur Pokemon even though Razor leaf did a bit of damage to Squirtle, Squirtle's Watergun was super effective on Ivysaur, as Ivysaur took quite a lot of damamge.

"Ivysaur, use tackle attack on Squirtle!" Red commanded as Ivysaur would dash at Squirtle

"Squirtle use your Skull bash attack on Ivysaur!" Squirtle would charge at Ivysaur as both Pokemon collided with eachother, however Ivysaur who was weakened from Watergun would begin to faint as Red would take his Pokeball out and return Ivysaur back into it's Ball.

"You're getting better Lucas, keep this up and you'll definitely be a Pokemon Master." After those encouraging words from Red, Lucas was about to call back his Squirtle until he saw a glowing white light surrounding it.

"What's going on with Squirtle, Red?" Lucas asked confused "Squirlte is Evolving, Lucas!" "What, Really?" both Boys looked at the glowing Squirlte as it would begin to morph into a slightly taller, stronger, and still fast Water Turtoise Pokemon, with long furryears and a furry tail known as Wartortle. "It evolved" Lucas took out his Pokedex to record the data of his newly evolved Pokemon.

_"Wartortle the Water Tortoise Pokemon and the Evolved form of Squirtle; when it is tapped it will stick it's head inside it's shell but it's tail will still stick out._ Lucas closed the Pokedex to greet Ivysaur, as Ivysaur would still recognize Lucas as it's Trainer, as Wartortle approached Lucas as Lucas would pet Wartortle on it's head as Wartotrle would smile as Lucas petted it.

"Looks like Wartortle still recognizes you, and now that Squirtle has evolved into Wartortle, he will be a lot stronger in battle." Red approached Lucas as he smiled as the boys looked up to the Rocky Cliffs where the Gym is located, "The Gym is up there, are you ready for your Second Gym Battle?"

"Yes, I am ready, let us get our Pokemon healed up first and head up those Rocks to the Gym." Lucas said as he called his Wartortle into his Pokeball, as he and Red would head to the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon treated. After the treatment the boys would start to make their way up the Rocky Canyon in Cylliage City to get inside the Pokemon Gym.

"Are you nervous, Lucas" Red asked as the boys made their way up the Canyon on their Bikes, up the Bike path.

"A little bit, i'm only worried about getting hurt on these rocks." Lucas said as he looked at the rocks below seeing how he could very well skin his knees with one wrong step.

"Hey dude, I think I see the Pokeball symbol on top of the entrance to a cave." Red said as Lucas caught up to Red to see what he was talking about.

"This must be the Gym, well let's go in and check it out." said Lucas as he and Red pedaled their way inside the Cylliage City Gym to see a huge Rock Wall in the center of the Gym. "I wonder what the deal is with this Big Rock Wall?"

"Hmmm; I hope we don't half to climb it." said Red as they saw a figure descending from the top of the Rock wall, as the young man greeted the two boys.

"I am Grant, the Cylliage City Gym Leader, so which one of you are here to challenge me?" Grant looked at Red and Lucas to see which one of them was going to be his oppnent, as Lucas approached Grant with Confidence.

"I will be your challenger, I want to be a great Pokemon Master, and I want nothing but the best out of everybody." said Lucas as Grant looked at the blonde with a smile

"Ok, if you want to battle me, then climb to the top of this Rock Wall and we will do battle." Lucas looked over at the Rock wall, with a bit of intimidation.

"I dunno if I can." said Lucas as Red placed his hand on Lucas's shoulder

"Dude, don't be scared, I will watch over you and make sure you don't fall." with those words, Lucas felt confident now as Lucas stood in front of the wall at the multicolored climbing rocks for Lucas to put his hands and feet on. Lucas made his way towards the wall, and placed his hands on the climbing rocks and used his legs to climb on top of the rocks and Lucas placed his hands on the rocks over it to climb the rocks. "Whatever you do, don't look down!" said Red as Lucas continued to make his climb to the top of the Rock wall, hoping he doesn't make any wrong movements. "Keep going Lucas, you're doing great." Lucas felt more confident that is until his foot slipped on a rock which about caused Lucas to fall as he was able to hold on to two rocks with his hands saving himself from a fall. "Are you ok?" Red asked looking over at Lucas who was now trying to regain his balance on the rocks.

"Yeah, I think so." Lucas once again continued to make his climb as he made his way to the top of the Rock Wall where Grant was waiting at the top for the challenge.

"So you made it up here in one piece i see, well since you proved your courage by climbing to the top, let's see you put your courage to use against my Rock Pokemon?" Grant took out a Pokeball as Lucas stood forward and took a Pokeball out. "Go Amaura!" cried Grant as he tossed a Pokeball to the ground and out came a Blue Dinosaur like Pokemon, as Lucas took out his Pokedex to record it's Data.

_"Amaura, the Ancient Pokemon, This Pokemon lived in a cold land for almost a century where there were no violent predators like Tyrantrum; it used both Rock and Ice type attacks."_ Lucas put away the Pokedex and nodded as he remembered Red's teachings, as Red also made his way to the top to cheer on Lucas.

"You can do this Lucas, you may want to try using a Pokemon they could have an advantage over both Ice and Rock." Red called out "Save your strongest for last!" with that advice Lucas nodded his head and tossed his Pokeball into the air.

"Go Chespin!" cried Lucas as he called out his Chespin who emerged from the Ball ready to do battle against Grant's Amaura.

"Amaura use Powder Snow!" Grant Amaura fired a mist of snow at Chespin as Lucas looked at Amaura's attack and was quick to react.

"Chespin, rollout now!" ordered Lucas as Chespin rolled itself to dodge the misty snow as the rolling Chespin used it's speed to make direct contact with Amaura.

"Use Takedown attack attack, Amaura!" As Chespin retreated back into it's normal state, Grant's Amaura dashed towards Chespin and took it down with contact, but Chespin was pretty tough from Lucas's Training and Chespin would get back up continuing to fight.

"Chespin, go for a leech seed attack!" "Amaura use rock Throw!" Chespin fired several grassy seeds at Amaura while Amaura fired rocks at Chespin as both attacks made contact with the other Pokemon, but due to Amaura being weaker against Grass types, Amaura took more damage but the rocks from Rock Throw did some damage to Chespin as well.

"Amaura, finish off Chespin with Aurara Beam!" Amaura charged up a multicolored beam of energy while Lucas thought about his next attack.

"Chespin, use Vine whip before it fires!" Chespin stretched it's vines and whacked Amaura several times, but Amaura fired it's Aurara Beam as a multicolored Light shot out from Amaur's horn and exploded on the ground at Chespin causing Chespin to faint, but Amaura was beaten down from Chespin's Vinewhip do to it being weak against Grass Type, as Amaura also fainted as well.

"You did great Amaura, and you did great as well Kid but now let's see how you fair against this; Go Tyrunt!" Grant tossed a second Pokeball into the air and on the ground as the ball opened and out came a Brown Tyranasaurus, Theropod like Pokemon that was small in size but was ready for battle, as Lucas took out his Pokedex to record Tyrunt's Data.

_"Tyrunt the Royal Heir Pokemon; Tyrunt's Jaws are so Big and Powerful, it can crunch up a car; If it doesn't like something, it responds with a wild tantrum." _Lucas closed the Pokedex as Red called out to Lucas.

I believe this one maybe a Rock Type, do you remember what I taught you about Rock Types?" asked Red giving Lucas some encouragement, as Lucas thought about what Red talked to him about when it came to Pokemon who had advantages over other Pokemon.

"All right, I know what Pokemon to use." Lucas took a Pokeball from his belt and tossed it into the air. "Go Wartortle!" cried Lucas as he called out his Wartortle who looked ready to fight.

"Smart choice Kid, but let's see if you're Wartortle has enough Experience to take down my Tyrunt." Grant said as his Tyrunt stood across from Lucas's Wartortle as Lucas also stood in anticipation.

"Tyrunt, Stomp Wartortle!" ordered Grant as Tyrunt would jump in the air to try to stomp on Wartortle.

"Go for a Skull Bash attack, Wartortle!" cried Lucas as Wartortle would leap in to the air as Tyrunt's Foot made it's way down towards Wartortle as Wartortle would shoot itself like a missile and bash it's head against Tyrunt's Foot causing quite an impact, however both sides were damaged by eachother's moves as both Wartortle and Tyrunt retreated back to wait their Trainer's next command.

"Go for Rock Tomb attack, Tyrunt!" commanded Grant as Tyrunt would hurl several boulders at Wartortle, meanwhile Lucas was thinking of his next move.

"Use Watergun on Tyrunt, Warortle!" cried Lucas as Wartortle fired a gush of water at Tyrunt as it threw the boulders at Wartortle doing only minimul damage as Wartortle's Water Gun also did some damage to Grant's Tyrunt.

"Water Types are strong against Rock Types, however Tyrunt is a Rock and Dragon Type and water attacks only do Moderate Damage to Tyrunt now, use your Bite Attack on Wartortle!" commanded Grant as Tyrunt ran over to try to Bite Wartortle.

"Withdraw and go for Rapid Spin!" commanded Lucas as Wartortle Withdrew inside of it's Shell and spun itself inside it's shell and dashed towards Tyrunt and viciously knocked Tyrunt in the head, leaving Tyrunt at an almost defeated state.

"Ok this ends here, Tyrunt we saved our best attack for last, now go for a Dragon Claw attack on Wartortle!" commaded Grant as Tyrunt readied for a strong claw attack as Lucas was thinking about what move should he use on Tyrunt before Tyrunt comes at Wartortle with a devastating Dragon Claw attack.

"Lucas your Pokemon learn new attacks whenever they level up, and with the training we've done your Wartortle is strong enough to know moves you never thought about." called out Red as he noticed bubbles forming on Warortle's Tail. "Lucas, there's bubbles forming on Wartortle's Tail, use it to attack Tyrunt, it's called Aqua Tail." called out Red as Tyrunt looked ready to finish off Ivysaur as Lucas called out to Wartortle.

"Use Aqua Tail on Tyrunt and finish him off, Wartortle!" Wartortle turned it's back to Tyrunt as the Water Tortoise allowed the bubbles to form into a powerful gush of water as Wartortle spun around and shot the watery projectile from it's tail at the Charging Tyrunt as the Aqua Tail attack knocked Tyrunt out and caused Tyrunt to faint and ending the battle making Lucas the Winner.

"You defeated me, you were really impressive Kid, and for that I reward you with the Cliff Badge." said Grant as he handed Lucas a badge with three rectangle shapes on it, as proof of Lucas's Victory over the Cylliage City Gym Leader Grant; Red then came down as He and Lucas embraced eachother.

"Way to go, Lucas you've won your second badge, i'm really proud of you, buddy." said Red

"I owe it all to you, and my Pokemon who fought hard and in the end, earned me my second gym badge." Lucas said showing Red the Cliff Badge.

"You were great Kid, if you continue to train hard, and battle hard, and catch more Pokemon, than you will become an even stronger Trainer, the next gym is in Shalour City, the Gym Leader is Korrina." that name rung in both Red and Lucas's ears as Korrina who Red and Lucas helped back in Lumiose City and showed them the basics of Mega Evolution is Lucas's next challenger.

"So it looks like Now Korrina is going to be my next Opponent, this should be interesting."

"I wonder what she would think of how much stronger you've gotten as a Pokemon Trainer?"

"Well one thing's for sure, I think we better head out and make our way back to Shalour City."

"Right, let's go!" said Red as he and Lucas would make their exit from the Cylliage City Gym as they would also wave farewell to Grant.

"Good luck on your adventures, and I hope you become a stronger Pokemon Trainer Lucas, I have a feeling you will be." said Grant waving goodbye as Red and Lucas made their way out of the Gym and back onto their Bicycles and pedaled off to the Pokemon Center where Nurse Joy approached the boys.

"Oh hello boys, I received a phone call from Professor Sycamore of Lumiose City he said for you to give him a call, also would you like for me to treat your Pokemon?"

"Yes please, while you do that, we'll go talk to Professor Sycamore." said Lucas as he and Red gave Nurse Joy their Pokeballs for her to heal up as the boys made their way to a Video Phone and called up Professor Sycamore's Number as Sycamore's face showed up on the screen.

"Hello Red, Hello Lucas how's your Adventures going?"

"Great so far, I've already earned two badges." Lucas took out both the Bug and Cliff Badge to show to Professor Sycamore.

"Wow that's pretty impressive so far, where are you boys heading next?"

"Shalour City to face Korrina."

Ah yes, I had a feeling you would face her sooner than later; she's pretty tough with her Fighting Type Pokemon, but i'm sure that if you Train Hard, you can probably take her down Lucas, anyway boys, I called you both up because I had a feeling you would both be in Cylliage City since I watched that Pokemon Ghost Hunter Halloween Special last week and decided to call you both up to let you know what you both are going to do for Thanksgiving?

"Uh Thanksgiving, we're not sure." said Red scratching his head.

"Well I got a call from Professor Oak, and he's talking about getting the two of you back to Pallet Town to have Dinner with your Mother Red."

"Oh man, well Family is first after all." said Red as he thought about it, but thought of something, we'll talk to Professor Oak on the Phone about maybe bringing my mom up here to have Dinner."

"That can work, after all there is a Thanksgiving Parade in Lumiose City Every Year."

"I wonder if it's Possible to bring my Dad, I know he lives far away back in Tazmily Villiage but I can perhaps give Professor Oak my Home Phone Number and see if he can get my Dad to come and have Thanksgiving with us." Lucas aid as he was worrying about his dad being alone back in Tazmilly Villiage."

"Ok then, I will pick you boys up and call Professor Oak and we'll talk to him about it in the morning, I got to go get some sleep, anyways i'll pick you both up in the morning, Goodnight Boys," The Video Chat ended as Nurse Joy returned Red and Lucas there Pokeballs.

"So it looks like Professor Sycamore will be giving you both a ride to Lumiose City to make arrangements for Thanksgiving I see."

"Yep, I hope we can get my Dad to come here, and to get Red's Mom here as well." said Lucas with a faint smile.

"Family is important to spend with at Thanksgiving so i'm sure some arrangements will be made."

"Yeah, i'm sure of it, anyways we better head to bed now Lucas so Sycamore can pick us up in the morning."

You're right, let's go Red."

"Goodnight Boys!" said Nurse Joy as Red and Lucas would both make their way up the stairs and into bed, as some Holiday plans were bound to be made for both Red and Lucas.

With Thanksgiving on the Horizon, can Red and Lucas both get their Families to meet on Thanksgiving; and with Lucas now with his second Gym Badge, how will he fair against Korrina in Shalour City? All of these Questions will be answered in due time, so stay tuned for the next Chapter of Surrogate Brothers.

To Be Continued!


	9. Chapter 8: Thanksgiving Special

Thanksgiving Special

Red and Lucas were both taking a ride towards Lumiose City to meet with Professor Sycamore about their Thanksgiving plans, both boys were thinking about the idea of having red's Mom and Lucas's Dad meet eachother for Thanksgiving; it would seem impossible but with these boys they wanted to make it possible as the two were talking about the idea of getting their families to meet.

"Dude, my mom is so amazing she cooks a mean meatloaf and she really gives me so many great things, she's like on of the best moms ever." Red was telling Lucas about his mother while Lucas was talking about his father.

"Well my Dad did take me fishing and out for Nature walks, but ever since my Mom dies he's een getting old and hasn't been feeling well, i'm also worries about leaving him alone." said Lucas with a sad face as Red patted Lucas's head.

"I'm sure we'll be able to contact him and invite him for Thanksgiving, just have some faith, bro. with Red's encouraging words Luicas had a feint smile on his face, he really loves hanging out and adventuring with Red but he was missing his Dad and was hoping to see him for Thanksgiving.

"Red, what happened to your Dad?" asked Lucas as Red looked at Lucas and held his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, briefly.

"I...uh...I don't know, Lucas?" Red said as Lucas looked at Red with confusion.

"You don't know who your own Father is?" asked Lucas as Red looked down at Lucas unsure what to say.

"My Mom never told me what happened to him, I don't think I've ever met him in my life." Red said which took Lucas by surprise.

"You've never met your own dad before, that's really strange." Lucas said with a look of shock, Red's Mother never told him about his Father's Fate but with Lucas telling him of his Mother's Passing and with Red, not knowing what happened to his own father it really left Red with something he needed to ask his Mother, if she comes to Lumiose City for Thanksgiving.

"I'll ask my Mom at Thanksgiving, anyways there's Professor Sycamore's Lab, let's go in." said Red as he and Lucas got out of the Car as Lucas looked at Red wondering if there's something wrong, but it's best if Lucas waited until the time was right as Sycamore greeted the boys at the front office.

"You made it, guys well I just got off the Phone with Professor Oak and he agreed to bring your Mom with you here to Lumiose City on Thanksgiving." said Sycamore, which made Red smile a little.

"That's great, hey can Lucas contact his Dad by Phone or E-Mail?" asked Red as Sycamore thought about it.

"Where does his Father live?"

"The same place where Lucas came from, Tazmily Village."

"Hmmm, maybe i'll talk to Samuel about finding out where Tazmily Village is located at." said Sycamore as Red and Lucas both nodded.

"I think i'll call my Dad from here, I hope it covers long distance, and if I do, Red can you contact Professor Oak for me?" asked Lucas as Red nodded.

"Sure thing, Bro." said Red, as Lucas smiled as he picked up a phone and dialed a ten digit number as it started to ring a couple times.

"Dad, I hope you're ok." said Lucas in his mind as he was worried that his father might be sick or couldn't answer the phone, until he hears someone pick up on the other line and a voice was heard.

"Hello, who is this?" said the voice and Lucas immediately recognized it

"Dad, it's me, Lucas!"

"Oh Hello Lucas, it's been a while, how's your adventure going with that Red boy?"

"It's been going great so far, i've become a great Pokemon Trainer so far and have won two badges for beating these strong Trainers who run Pokemon Gyms."

"I'm really proud of you son; did you call to wish me Happy Thanksgiving?"

"Yes I did, but I also wanted to invite you here to Lumiose City and spend thanksgiving with me and meet Red." said Lucas as Flint on the other line had no idea what to make of Lucas's request.

"You want me to travel where you are at, I don't know about that son, it sounds like you're far away."

"I know Dad, but Red's talking to a man named Professor Samuel Oak from Pallet Town and he can try and find you and take you and Red's Mom on a Plane to get here."

"A Plane, and this Professor Oak, I don'y know son, maybe I can try, I just hope I can trust that this Professor Oak can find our Village."

"I'm giving Red our Home Phone Number to Professor Oak, so he can try to give you a call."

"Well ok thank you Lucas, I hope I can see you and your friend at Thanksgiving, and if I don't happen to make it I wish you good luck on your adventures and have a Happy Thanksgiving." said Flint as Lucas made a faint smile.

"Ok Dad, Happy Thanksgiving to you too, I hope you can make it, bye bye now." said Lucas as he hung up his phone as he met back with Red. Hey, Red did you get a hold of Professor Oak?" said Lucas as Red shook his head up and down

"Yep, I sure did, and I gave him your Phone Number and he'll call right back, whenever he gets a hold of your Dad."

"Awesome, thanks Red, so what would you like to do now?"

"I guess we can train with our Pokemon outside." suggested Red

"Good idea, let's go." said Lucas as he and Red ran out the door to do some training, as Sycamore looked over at the boys trying to say something to the two.

"Don't go to far, i'll let you both know if I hear from Professor Oak." said Sycamore going over to the Video Phone while Red and Lucas went outside to have a Pokemon Battle to train their Pokemon.

Meanwhile in Tazmily Village, Flint was making himself some canned lunch, and while he was preparing his lunch, he heard his Phone ring once again wondering if it was Lucas again or someone else, as Flint walked over to the Phone and picked it up.

"Hello, who is this?" asked Flint as he heard an older voice at the other line.

"Is this Flint from Tazmily Village?"

"Yes, who might this be?"

"I'm Professor Samuel Oak from Pallet Town, I'm the one your son Lucas was talking about."

"So your this man Lucas told me about, so you want to come find me and bring me with you to this, Lumiose City where Lucas and his friend are at, right?"

"Yes that's right, Red told me Lucas doesn't want you to be lonely on Thanksgiving and nothing is more important on Thanksgiving than family; trust me, I was able to get to know your Son a little bit well, and know how happy he and Red are right now, and nothing would make him even happier than to have you come and and see him and meet his friend Red, at Thanksgiving."

Flint thought about it, it wasn't like his to meet strangers, but it meant for a chance to be with his son and to meet his friend and for that Flint took a breath and made a decision. "Ok, I will go to Lumiose City and be with my son and meet his friend, but do you know how to get here?"

"Well i'm trying to look for Tazmily Village, unless you want to meet somewhere?"

"Well Lucas told me about an Abandoned Zoo where he met Red."

"Ok, that was where the boys reunited at, and where I was able to get them to Lumiose City, perhaps we can meet there?"

"That sounds fine to me, i'll go pack up my stuff and i'll meet you at that Zoo."

"All right then, i'll let Red and Lucas know i'm picking you up, i'm sure the boys will be really happy to hear this." said Oak as he hung up the phone and dialed up Sycamore's Lab once again.

Sycamore stood by waiting for Oak to call back while Red's Fennekin was battling with Lucas's Chespin in a pretty back and forth match; then the phone Rang and Sycamore picked it up and Professor Oak's Face appeared on the Screen. "Professor Oak, did you get a hold of Lucas's Father?"

"I got a hold of Lucas's Father Flint, he said he would like to come and see Lucas for Thanksgiving."

"That's great news, do you know how to get to Tazmily Village?"

"Me and his Father agreed to meet eachother at that Zoo where the boys first met eachother."

"That's great to hear, we'll be looking forward to seeing you tommarow, I'm going to go take the boys to the Hotel and get our Suite set up for tomorrow."

"All right then, i'll cotact you as soon as i'm at the Airport." Oak ended the Transmission as Sycamore went outside as Lucas's Chespin finished of Red's Fenekin with a Vine Whip attack.

"Looks like I win again." said Lucas as Red called back his Fennekin and smiled, as Lucas was about to call back his Chespin, A light glowed around Chespin the same way it glowed around Squirtle. "Chespin is evolving, I think." Lucas was right, Chespin was growing and was starting to evolve into some bipedal, mammalian, plant like creature, with a a growing shell and plant like features. Lucas took out his Pokedex to record it's data.

_"Quilladin,the evolved form of Chespin; __It relies on its sturdy shell to deflect predators' attacks; It counterattacks with its sharp quills__." _Lucas put the Pokedex back as Quilladin still recognized Lucas as it's Trainer, as Quilladin lowered it's head for Lucas to pet, as Lucas Petted Quilladin's head while Red smiled.

"Your Chespin evolved, dude you are really getting stronger." said Red as Lucas called his Quilladin back into it's Pokeball, as Sycamore approached the boys with a smile.

"Wow Lucas you're Pokemon really are getting stronger, and your Chespin evolved into Quilladin, congratulations; anyways boys, Professor Oak got a hold of your Father Lucas, he's comming to Thanksgiving."

"Really, how's he getting here?"

"He and Professor Oak are going to meet eachother at the Ruined Zoo and make their way to the Airport."

"Wow that's awesome I can't wait." said Lucas happy.

"Well boys we better go check into the Hotel and make preparations for their arrival." Sycamore said as he and the boys would head over to Hotel Richissime to check in, as they were greeted by a desk clerk.

"Hello there gentleman, how may I be of service to you?" said the clerk with a bit of an accent.

"We would like to check into a Deluxe Suite."

"Do you have a reservation there, my good man?"

"Yes, There's me, these two boys, and three other adults."

"So you must be Professor Sycamore, well I believe i Have your reservation here, where's the rest of your party?"

"They'll be arriving later than us."

"Okie Dokie, i'll put you three down as for the others, they'll half to sign in so I can know they're here, anyways please do enjoy your visit, and Room Service will be complimentary, have a Smashing Thanksgiving and we'll be here if you chaps need anything." said the man with a funny accent as Sycamore, scanned a Credit Card and was given a Room Key as he took the Boys to the elevator as they all rode it up to their Suite which looked almost like a little house.

"Well what do you boys think?"

"It's awesome, hey Lucas wanna go slide on the floor in our socks?" asked Red looking at the shiny marble kitchen floor while pulling his shoes off.

"Sounds like fun let's do it." said Lucas peeling his shoes off as the two both ran to the Kitchen Floor and started sliding around in their socks like hyperactive kids while Sycamore propped down on the couch and turned on the big TV in the Suite.

Meanwhile at the Ruined Zoo, the Zoo itself was crumbling to pieces as Flint was walking through the cold and rainy Zoo waiting to meet Professor Oak.

"I hope this man shows up soon." thought Flint as he looked around until he heard another set of footsteps across from him. "Hello, is anybody there?" asked Flint as he heard another voice out in the ruins of the Zoo!"

"Yes, who's there?" said the other voice sounding much closer.

"This is Flint, who are you?"

"Flint, you're Flint, this is Professor Oak." The Two men eventually met eyes with eachother, and shook hands. "It's good to finally meet you, Flint."

"Same Here, and who is this Lady?" asked Flint seeing a young woman with Professor Oak.

"This is Red's Mother, her name is Violet, she's also come to see Red for Thanksgiving just like how you're seeing Lucas.

"Nice to meet you too Violet." said Flint as he shook hands with Violet as she somehow was looking at Flint but then refocused on Professor Oak.

"We better get to the Airport and catch our flight; come on everybody, let's go." said Professor Oak as he lead Flint and Violet to the Airport. Oak then approached a Phone and Dialed Up the Hotel that Sycamore, Red, and Lucas were at, as Sycamore's face appeared on the screen.

"Oh Professor Oak, are you at the Airport?"

"Yes, I made it with Red's Mom and Lucas's Dad."

"Good news, we're here at the Hotel waiting for you..

"Well we better board our Plane, how are the boys doing?"

"Jumping on the beds having a Pillow Fight."

"HAHAHA; well those boys sure like to have fun, anyways we'll be on our way, we'll see you when you get there." said Oak as he ended the Transmission.

The Next Day Sycamore, Red, and Lucas waited for Oak's Plane to arrive as a Plane touched down on the Surface of Lumoise Airport and out of the gate came Red's Mom, Lucas's Dad who both looked at their sons with smiles as Red and Lucas embraced their parents with hugs.

"Red, look at you, you're growing up more and more every day." said Red's Mom embracing her Son.

"Lucas, i'm so proud of you, you really are maturing into an adult." said Flint as he hugged his son

"Sycamore Good to see you again, well let's head to the Hotel." said Oak, as they all made their way back to the Suite at Hotel Richissime. "Well the Turkey is in the oven, so let's all get ready for Dinner." said Sycamore as he went to get the Turkey out of the Oven as everyone else was taking stuff out of the oven.

"Professor Sycamore, I can help with the cooking if you'd like?" offered Violet, as she joined Sycamore in the Kitchen with Dinner as Flint and Professor Oak joined the Boys on the Couch to watch some Football.

"So Red, it's nice to meet you son, i'm happy that Lucas has himself a friend that he looks up to." said Flint talking to Red.

"Thank you Sir, me and Lucas have gotten really close since our adventure started as it continues we will continue to strengthen our bond as not just friends, but like brothers." Red said with a smile, as Flint patted Red's Head

"You remind me of Claus in so many ways, you and Lucas have both made yourself out to be like brothers, almost like how Claus was to Lucas before the Tragedy." Red began to frown knowing everything Lucas has been through in his life. "Hey Son, where's your Dad at?" asked Flint as Red had no idea how to answer that question.

"I have no idea." said Red with a bit of a frown.

"Well if it's something you don't want to talk about, I understand."

"My mom, never told me what happened to him, I hope i can get myself to ask what happened." Flint put a hand on Red's Shoulder

"You should ask her what happened to him, it's better to know something rather than letting it slip away from you before you get any older." Red felt a bit encouraged to do so, it was time he finally learned the truth about his Father; Red took a breath and also looked at Lucas and smiled, until Red's Mom called everyone to the table.

"Dinner's ready, let's eat." said Red's Mom as everybody got a seat at the table with Red and Lucas sitting next to eachother, with their parents across from eachother, Oak and Sycamore sitting at the edges of the table as everybody started eating Thanksgiving Dinner. While everybody was eating Red swallowed some meat and took a drink of watter and decided it was time to ask his Mother the Question.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Honey?"

"I...Uh..." Red stumbled for a moment not sure if he was ready to ask, but he looked over at Lucas and then finally got the courage to ask. "Mom, what ever happened to Dad?" Red's Mom looked at her son, obviously wanting to know his father's fate; she was unsure how he would respond in front of Lucas and the others, but Violet decided it was time as she held her son's hand ready to let Red know the Truth.

"Honey, i'm not sure how you'll react to what i'm about to tell you but i'm sure you heard about the War in Kanto before you were born?" Red's Mom asked leaving Red a bit puzzled

"I think so, I thought that was a long time ago."

"Well I was at Viridian City Hospital, expected to deliver you at the Hospital, My Husband and Your Father who was one of the Strongest Pokemon Trainers, and who defeated the Elite Four, apparently got caught up in the war, trying to defend Kanto from attackers who wanted to use Pokemon for their own Greedy Desires. Your Father stood up to one of their leaders in a Pokemon Battle, he defeated the General of the enemy land, however the General did something despicable, he took a weapon a fired it at your father, he was saved by Lieutenant Surge and his Electric Type; but as stubborn as your Father was he elected to stay and defend Kanto, however, the General using his Pokemon Crafted Weapons launched an attack at your Father and Surge, Surge was saved by a Jolteon, but as for your Father, he didn't make it." after telling her story, tears began to form in Red's Eyes.

"D...Dad, is he?" Red said starting to sob as Lucas placed a hand on Red's shoulder and his mother placed a hand on Red's hand.

"Your Father was killed in the War, I received the news while I was at the Hospital delivering Birth, after you were born, we were taken to the Orange Islands for Shelter until Peace was made. The General who killed your Father would be locked up and was never released from Prison. I'm sorry Honey for keeping this from you for so long, I was afraid while you were on your Journey something like that might happen to you, and that i'd rather wait until you were a little older; but I feel like ever since you met your friend, and Flint here told me the story of what happened to Lucas I figured now would've been a better time as any to let you know the truth."

Red had placed his hands over his face and was crying after learning the fate of his Father; Lucas comforted Red by embracing his best friend, as Red buried his face in Lucas's Blonde Hair and started crying in it while Lucas also had tears in his eyes. "I know what it's like to lose family, I witnessed my own Mother and Brother both getting murdered in front of my eyes, and you Red, never knew your father at all because he was Murdered in a war, at the time you were being born. I now realize we have so much more in common than before, I was able to get my Father you and you got your Mother here, our families have met eachother and they look at us like were siblings; I know I lost my flesh and blood sibling, but I gained another one, by heart and for that is something I am thankful for at Thanksgiving, and after all the adventures we've had together from the Subspace Battle to our adventure here in Kalos, it's been the time of our lives, and I would never trade that for anything; i'm pretty sure my real mom and brother are looking down at me with a smile knowing i'm truly happy and have made a true friend in you Red. I love you so much Red, and even more now, and when we get older and we look back at the times we've had together, even if we half to go our separate ways, the memories that we share today, will be in our hearts forever and into the End of Time." with those words Red slowly removed his face from Lucas's Hair and hugged Lucas as both boys ad tears in their eyes while hugging eachother which made both Violet and Flint nearly cry.

"Thank you for that Lucas, you're right about everything, I used to travel alone, and after you told me about your past, I realized I met someone who I had something in common with and now I realize I have a lot in common with you, Lucas you are my Best Friend in the Entire World, and i'm very Happy to Spend Thanksgiving with you and the rest of our Surrogate Family, and for that I say Thank You and that is what i'm not only thankful for on Thanksgiving, but Thankful for in Life. with that being said everyone in the room said AWWWWWW, as the Boys embraced eachother as Professor Oak tipped his fork on his Glass to get everyone's attention.

"Well everybody, since we're all starting to become more of a Family, I offer this Toast to Red and Lucas for their great adventure here in Kalos and many more in life, and to the uniting of their Families, I feel like we've become a Family ourselves with great friends and many memories for a long time to come, everybody here's a toast to Family and Friends at Thanksgiving." Oak raised his Glass as Sycamore, Violet, Flint, Lucas, and Red all raised their Glasses to touch eachother as everybody would all enjoy their Thanksgiving as one Big Happy Surrogate Family, and for that Happy Thanksgiving to all, see you in the next chapter of Surrogate Brothers.

To Be Continued!


	10. Chapter 9: Rolling into Battle

Rolling in to Battle

Red and Lucas arrived once again in Shalour City, as the boys started to view the Tower of Mastery that they were in at the beginning of their adventures together; the two were starting to look back at their adventures and talking about how far they've come.

"You know, ever since we started I feel like we've become a lot closer as friends and stronger as Pokemon Trainers." Red said as he was looking at Lucas who was gazing at the Ocean waves lapping against the wall that the two were standing over.

"Yeah, you're right." said Lucas as his gaze was still on the rolling waters.

"you ok bro, is something wrong?"

"Oh sorry, I was just looking at the ocean."

"I'm guessing you also had some thoughts on your mind, huh?"

"Yeah, just reflecting back on our adventure, and how close we've gotten; not to mention having our family meet eachother."

"True and i'm sure we'll all be together for Christmas, anyways, want to go to the Gym and find Korrina?"

"Sure, let's go!"

"Hey Red, Hey Lucas!" called out a familiar voice as Red and Lucas turned around to find Korrina riding on a pair of skates approaching Red and Lucas. "Hey it's great to see you guys again."

"Oh, Hey Korrina, we we're just about to head over to the gym so I can challenge you to a battle." said Lucas, as Korrina smiled at him.

"Cool, so it seems like you've gotten stronger as a Pokemon Trainer, Lucas; i'll be happy to put you to the test, but first I want to know have you guys ever Roller Skated before?" asked Korrina as Red and Lucas looked at her and shook their heads back and forth.

"No we haven't, and it looks a bit dangerous." said Lucas as Korrina looked at the boys and gave them both a reassuring look.

"Well my gym also doubles as a Skating Rink, perhaps I can lend you both some Roller Skates and teach you both how to Roller Skate, and then after that i'll happily battle you Lucas." said Korrina as Red and Lucas followed Korrina who was skating off to her gym.

"Hey slow down Korrina, we don't have skates." Red said as he and Lucas ran as fast as they could to catch up to Korrina as they arrived over to the Shalour City Gym.

"Well here we are, let's go inside and i'll find you some skates." Korrina said as she opened the door with Red and Lucas following her in and saw a large skating rink with several rails, and a Pokemon Battle Ring in the center of the Rink. "Go sit on a bench and i'll find you some skates that'll fit you." Korrina went over to look for some skates that would fit Red and Lucas's Feet as the boys walked over to a bench to take off their shoes at.

"Hey Lucas, do you feel nervous about this?" Red was asking Lucas as he started to untie his shoe laces.

"Yeah, this looks dangerous; what if I fall?" Lucas said in a worrying tone as he was untying his shoes.

"I'm sure Korrina will help us and show us how to skate." Red said as he peeled his shoes off and wiggled his socked toes which made Lucas giggle.

"HAHAHA, the way you wiggle your toes is so funny, Red." said Lucas as he kicked his own shoes off and wiggled his socked toes as Red poked Lucas's socked sole. "HAHA Hey, that tickles." Lucas took his finger and poked Red's socked sole

"HAHA, that also tickles." The Boys' tickle party would come to a halt as Korrina came over with a pair of Boys skates that looked about the right size for both Lucas and Red.

"Hey guys, I got you some skates, here try them on." Korrina handed the skates to Red and Lucas as they both tried them on even though Lucas felt a bit nervous, he still put the skates on and tied the laces to tighten the skates on his feet.

"Hmm, I think I can do this." Lucas tried standing up, but the wheels moved which surprised the blonde psychic as he wobbled around as Korrina and Red both tried to help Lucas but Red's wheels were also moving Red to wobble as both Red and Lucas fell on their butts. "OOOWWWWWW!"

"Are you guys ok, maybe we should try taking this slowly." Korrina stretched out her hand and helped Lucas up as Red, used a rail to help himself up, while Lucas was still wobbling a bit, as Korrina held onto Lucas with Lucas holding Red's other hand for support. "Let's practice for a bit!" Red and Lucas nodded as the three made their way to the Rink for some Skating Lessons. "The best way to balance is to not move your feet around and just keep them stood still while your body moves forward." Red and Lucas nodded as they tried to stop their Feet from moving and held them still as their skates started moving forward.

"Are you feeling nervous?" asked Red

"Yeah, but I think I'll get the hang of it sooner or later." Lucas said confidently.

"I've never done this before either, but I think this can be fun if we just remain confident and not let our nerves take over us." Red said as The three made a lap around the rink as the three all held onto the rail at the wall.

"Do you guys think you can try to skate by yourselves; i'll watch over you guys if you need any help, and Lucas we'll have our battle in a few minutes, I hope you're ready."

"I am, ready." said Lucas as he and Red decided to skate by themselves and with some trial and error, the boys started to get the hang of skating on the rink; Lucas remember sliding in his socks with Red and used that as his motivation to move his body on skates on a rink along with Red, as Lucas's skating started to look much better.

"You're getting good at this."

"I think about us sliding in our socks as then just used that as my way to hold my balance and skate on the floor here."

"That's amazing you guys." Korrina said as she smiled at Red and Lucas as she took out a Pokeball as Lucas did as well. "Well are you ready for battle, Lucas."

"Yes I am, Korrina."

"You and Red saved me from those thugs in Lumiose City, and I consider you guys my friends, however don't expect me to go easy on you." Korrina said as she made her way to the Pokemon Stadium in the center as Lucas skated over to the Opposite side.

"I want you at your best, only losers win, when their rivals take it easy on them." said Lucas as he took a Pokeball out as Red went behind Lucas to cheer him on.

"Good luck bro, show her what you've learned on our awesome adventure." said Red as Lucas nodded and Korrina took a Popkeball out, ready for battle now.

"This will be a three on three Pokemon Battle and I will use fighting types, are you ready." Korrina tossed a Pokeball into the air. "Go Mienfoo!" cried Korrina as a bipedal, mustelid Pokemon with yellow and Red fur, with it's arms stretched out like it was ready to fight came out of the ball as Lucas took out his Pokedex.

_"Mienfoo, the Martial Arts Pokémon; Mienfoo's battle moves become quicker and more precised with increased concentration." _Lucas put away the Pokedex and then threw his Pokeball into the air.

"Go Flabebe!" Lucas called out his Flabebe as the adorable fairy flower Pokemon looked at the Meinfoo.

"That's really cute Lucas, but a real battle is about strength and let's show him why, Meinfoo, use Drain Punch.

"Use Fairy Wind, Flabebe!" Flabebe's Fairy wind blew away the oncoming attack by Meinfoo's Drain Punch and did quite a lot of damage to Mienfoo as the fighting type was weak to the fairy type, but due to the level difference Meinfoo didn't faint and was able to get back up to fight.

"Now Mienfoo go for a Force palm attack." Korrina ordered as Mienfoo hit the flowery fairy type with an open hand slap dad did very minimal damage."

"Use Razor Leaf on Mienfoo!" Flabebe hit Mienfoo with a series of sharp leaves that also did some damage to Mienfoo, but the fighting type was not done just yet.

"Go for a jumping kick attack!" Mienfoo leaped into the air to try to deliver a devastating kick to Flabebe.

"Dodge and use Vine whip!" Flabebe's Vines wrapped themselves around Mienfoo's leg and as Flabebe used it's vines to toss Mienfoo into the air and send it crashing into the ground; Mienfoo tried to recover but it fainted since it was weak against Fairy Types, As Korrina returned Mienfoo back into it's Pokeball.

"That was pretty cool, Lucas, but now it's time for me to take full flight; Go Hawlucha!" cried Korrina as she called out a bipedal Hawk like bard with Red and white Fur with markings on it's face that looks like a Wrestling Mask, and wings that resembled a cape. Lucas once again took out his Pokedex to record it's Data.

_"Hawlucha, the Wrestling Pokémon; possessing an artistic way of executing its moves, Hawlucha takes great pride in their elegance." _Lucas put away his Pokedex and continued to battle with Flabebe.

"Ok Flabebe go for Fairy Wind!"

"Spread your wings and use a wing attack to cut through the fairy wind!" a Glow of light formed on Hawlucha's Wings as Lucas's Flabebe started to blow a Fairy Wind as Hawlucha launched two glowing projectiles from t's wings as they soared through the fairy wind and hit Flabebe with contact damaging it, but at the same time, Hawluch took damage from Fairy Wind. "Now go up in the air for a Flying Press Attack!" Hawlucha jumped into the air and spread it's wings to fly over and used it's weight on the Flabebe.

"Hurry and use Razor Leaf, now!" Lucas ordered Flabebe to fire several sharp leaf pedals but the Hawlucha's Weight came down like a ton of bricks on Flabebe as Flabebe was down for the count leaving Lucas now one Pokemon short in the battle, as Lucas took his Pokeball and called back his Flabebe. "Well I guess now's a Good a time as ever to use the one Red gave me." Lucas said as thought came into his head of Red giving him a Pokemon as a gift.

_"I want to thank you for comforting me, and being a true friend to me, and to show my appreciation, I want to give you this." Red handed Lucas a Pokeball as Lucas looked at Red_

"I don't think I can accept this, i'd rather catch a Pokemon, not be given one." Lucas said as Red continued to persuade him.

"I know but you'll need this one in your battle with Korrina not to mention it's a Psychic type that matches who you are as a person, go ahead and open it." Red said as Lucas opened the ball and a bipedal, yellow fox type Pokemon came out of it. "This is Abra, A Psychic Type Pokemon, he will be a perfect partner for you to use in battle, and when you use him, I want you to think of me." Red said as Lucas approached him with a hug.

"Thank you, Red!"

Lucas snapped out of his thoughts, realizing a battle with him and Korrina was still going on. "Go Abra!" Lucas called out his Abra who stood ready to fight Hawlucha "Go for a Psyshock attack!"

"Hawluch, flying kick now!" Hawluch leaped into the air to deliver a strong kick, but Lucas's Abra used it's Psychic energy to create a projectile that made contact with Hawlucha as the attack was super effective on the Hawlucha making it faint as Korrina returned it to it's Pokeball. "You're getting better Lucas, now it's time for my last resort. "Go Lucario!" Korrina called out her Lucario as Red looked over and thought of something.

"If she used Mega Evolution, Lucas wouldn't stand a chance, because none of his Pokemon have Fully Evolved yet, wait a second me and Lucas both have Exp share his Wartortle, I think?" Red was thinking as Lucas looked to continue fighting with Abra against Korrina's Lucario.

"Go for Aura Sphere!" Lucario shot a blue aura sphere at Lucas's Abra as Lucas was ready to counterattack.

"Psychock attack!" Abra fired another psychic projectile as both projectiles met eachother, as an energetic explosion blew away both Pokemon damaging them both.

"Power up punch!"

"Psychic attack!"

Lucario tried attacking Abra with a Psychic attack but Lucas's Abra pushed back and made contact with Psychic taking down Lucario's health to the Bare minimum.

"This isn't over yet, time for my secret weapon!" Korrina took out her ring and pressed down on the Mega Stone which caused a Glowing Aura to form around Lucario; Lucario was Mega Evolving into Mega Lucario. "Mega Lucario."

"No Fair, that's cheating." Lucas whined realizing Abra won't stand a chance.

"I told you, I wasn't going to go easy on you, Now Lucario charge up and hit Abra with your Aura Sphere." Lucario blasted Lucas's Abra with Aura Sphere and this time Abra stood no chance do to it's Level and was easily defeated by Korrina's Mega Evolved Lucario, leaving Lucas wondering what to use against Korrina, as he thought long and hard.

"Wartortle, you're my only hope; now GO!" Lucas tossed his Pokeball to call out Wartortle, however Wartortle looked a lot different he was huge in size with a bulkier head, a large shell with two pipes coming out of it, and much more heavier in weight. "This can't be?" Lucas cried as he took out his Pokedex to record his altered Pokemon.

_"Blastoise the Evolved for of Wartortle; Blastoise has water spouts that protrude from its shell, the water spouts are very accurate, and they can shoot bullets of water with enough accuracy to strike empty cans from a distance of over 160 feet." _Lucas put away his Pokedex and just remebered he was holding a Mega Ring with a Mega Stone in it and looked over at Red.

"Use Mega Evolution on Blastoise." Red said as Lucas nodded and pushed the Mega Ring in and then a light surrounded Blastoise, Mega Evolving it into, Mega Blastoise. Mega Blastoise stood across from Mega Lucario as the two Mega Evolved Pokemon, looked ready to fight.

"This battle is just getting started, Now Lucario, use Bone Rush attack." Lucario whipped out a bone like weapon and came rushing at Blastoise but Lucas was able to react.

"Use Aqua Tail on Lucario." Blastoise turned it's back as a watery aura formed on it's tail as Blastose spun around the moment Lucario came charging at it with it's bone weapon and struck Lucario with it's attack but at the ame time Blastoise was hit by the weapon as both Pokemon took damage. "Use your Watergun, now!"

"Use Aura Sphere!" Korrina commanded as Lucario fired another Aura Sphere, this time at Blastoise while Blastoise shot a watergun attack as both attacks made contact with eachother. "Power up Punch, Now!"

"Use your Skull Bash attack!" Lucario would come charging once again at Blastoise with a Power Up Punch, but Blastoise took off like a Jet and as soon as Lucario threw it's Punch it made contact with Blastoise's Skull Bash attack resulting in both Pokemon flying in opposite directions each taking damage as both Pokemon were starting to show signs of exhaustion.

"Lucario, let's finish this right now; show him the Power of the Aura with your Aura Storm attack!" Lucario floated into the air and gathered up energy to create a powerful aura attack, that both Red and Lucas remembered from the Brawl Tournament.

"Lucas hurry before Lucario attacks!" cried Red

"Withdraw at once, Blastoise!" Blastoise, hid itself inside of it's own Shell as Lucario fired Aura storm at the ground which Caused Blastoise shell to fly spiining, which made Lucas react. "Rapid Spin!" with that command Blastoise spun itself rapidly and launched itself at Lucario, painfully making contact with Lucario. "Now use Hydro Pumo!" Blastoise Then Fired A Huge Gush of Water that nailed Lucario sending the Aura Jackal Pokemon to the ground as Lucario returned to it's normal state defeated as Blastoise would be the last one standing also retuening to normal Blastoise as Lucas called back Blastoise and Korrina called back Lucario; Lucas was the winner with Lucas smilling as Red went up to Lucas and shared a high five and a hug together/

"All right you did it again, Lucas!" said Red high fiving and hugging Lucas.

"Not me, Red, my Pokemon and me, and also you as well; this was our win." Korrina approached the boys with a smile.

"That was a great battle Lucas, you really have gotten a lot stronger, and I can see how close you and Red have become; which is why I happily present you with this the Rumble Badge." Korrina handed Lucas a badge that resembled a Boxing Glove and another hand. "Even though we were rivals, I do consider you guys good friends to me and I really want us to stay friends forever."

"That's a great idea, Korrina, why don't we all celebrate together?" offered Red as Korrina smiled.

"You got it, let's do it, boys." said Korrina as she left the Gym with Red and Lucas, but not before a Nurse Joy approached the three, outside of the Gym.

"Red, Lucas there you guys are, I got a cal lfrom Sycamore; he wants to know where you guys want to spend Christmas at?"

"Ok we'll go over and give him a cal land talk to him." said Red as he, Lucas, and Korrina all made their way to the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon healed up and so they can call Sycamore to discuss, Holiday Travel Plans. Red, dialed the Number, and Sycamore's face showed up on the screen.

"Hey guys, how's the adventure?"

"Great, I beat Korrina and won the rumble badge, not to mention my Wartortle evolved into Blastoise." said Lucas with a smile

"That's great to hear, she didn't go easy on you, did she?" Sycamore asked as Lucas shook his head back and forth. "Didn't think so, anyways, i'm planning on getting Professor Oak, your Dad, Red's mom, and the two of you to Snowbelle City to spend Christmas together; we'll rent a cabin and there will be plenty to do there for Christmas; so what do you say?"

""Sounds awesome, we're in, and can Korrina come with us?" offered Red as Korrina looked at them.

"But the Gym?"

"Sure Korrina can come, most Gym Leaders close their Gyms for the Holidays anyways, so I see nothing wrong with bringing her along; anyways, go ahead and pack up your stuff and we'll all come along tommarow and drive up to Snowbelle City." Sycamore hung up as Red, Lucas, and Korrina all looked at eachother with excitement.

"Looks like we're all going to spend Christmas with our extended Family and Friends now." said Red as he put his arms around Lucas and Korrina.

"This will be a lot of fun, and being on a snowy mountain for Christmas, I can't wait." said Lucas

"Thank you guys for the offer, I really appreciate it guys, i'll invite my Grandfather to, this will be a great Christmas for all of us comming up. The three then shared a group hug together as a sign of true friendship; what adventure will await them on the Mountains near Snowbelle City? Find out on the upcoming, Holiday Episode of Surrogate Brothers.

To Be Continued.


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas Special

Christmas Special

Red and Lucas met with Sycamore, Flint, Violet, and Oak on a street corner in Lumiose city as the boys would greet their families.

"Hey Boys, glad you made it." said Sycamore with a smile as the boys we're taking a moment to catch their breath. "We're all going to take a bus over to Snowbelle City; i've already rented the Cabin so we'll have ourselves a very memorable Christmas.

"Sounds really fun, building snowmen, having a snowball fight!" said Red

"Making Hot Chocolate, Makinch Christmas Cookies." said Lucas as Sycamore smiled at the boys as a large Bus pulled over where the group was standing and opened it's doors.

"Come on Everybody let's get on the bus!" Sycamore called out as everybody got on the bus and got seated with Red and Lucas in one seat, Sycamore and Oak in another and Violet and Flint in one as well which got Red and Lucas talking as the bus started to move.

"Hey Red, I was thinking about something?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Well do you think it's possible that maybe...uh...?" Lucas was a bit nervous and Red could tell as he places a hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Red, saw that Lucas's knees were starting to shake a bit he could tell how nervous Lucas was, and why he wasn't finishing his question. Red placed his hand on Lucas's knee and the small blonde boy looked up to Red and blushed a bit before taking a deep breath, and continuing his question.

"Do you think it would be a good idea if we were some how unite our parents together?" Lucas said as Red looked at him with a smile.

"I was actually thinking the same thing."

"You we're?"

"Yeah, I thought how cool would it be if we can get my mom and you're dad together; we would be a family all together."

"I know it would be awesome, but i'm not to sure."

"Lucas, why don't we get them to talk to eachother, and ask them to buy gifts,it can be a great way to maybe get them both together."

"Ok we can do that, and at the same time get eachother gifts." Red and Lucas continued talking as time would pass on the buss ride as Lucas leaned his head on Red's shoulder and would fall asleep with Red also falling asleep as well on the Bus ride. Hors would pass and the boys would both wake up and look out the window to see snow.

"Hey i see snow, i think we're almost there." said Lucas amazed at the snow as Red also looked at Lucas.

"Ha, yeah you're right, this will be exciting." Red said as he and Lucas looked at the snow that was falling around the landscape. The Bus came to a stop at a Cabin which had a beautiful view of the mountains surrounding it, along with several trees and of course snowfall which really set off the scene as everybody started to get off the bus, with Red and Lucas running around in the snow.

"The snow is so beautiful, want to catch snowflakes on our tongues?" asked Lucas as Red nodded as the boys stuck their tongues out to catch snowflakes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Red and Lucas as Red's mom called out for them

"Boys, i think you've got plenty of time later to play in the snow, why don't we take our things into the Cabin and get things set up." Violet said as everybody all went inside the Cabin to find it nice and cozy looking with a lot of square feet, a fireplace, a TV in the living room with furniture, a kitchen, and a staircase leading upstairs.

"This place looks really nice, and very comforting, well let's head up stairs and decide where we're all going to sleep." said Sycamore as everybody all went upstairs and saw that there were four bedrooms upstairs and two bathrooms. "Ok Red and Lucas share a room, I'll get a room by myself that leaves Violet, Flint, and Samuel to decide who shares and who gets one to themselves.

"We have an idea, why don't our parents share a room together, and Oak can have one alone." suggested Red which startled everyone a bit.

"Red, Honey me and him barely know eachother."

"Me and Lucas thought it would be a good idea for you two to get to know eachother, trust us it'll be ok with us, and i'm sure the professor's don't mind having their own rooms to themselves." suggested Red as he and Lucas looked at their parents.

"Well I guess, we can share one, but our room will be next to your room boys, so we can check up on you."

"ok then, can we go put the Christmas Tree up?" asked Lucas

"Sure let's get to it." said Flint as everybody made their way downstairs to put up the Christmas Tree. Sycamore, Oak, and Flint started to put the poles together and into a stand where they began to tighten up screws to hold the entire tree as the men started putting branches on the tree by length, and after getting each individual branch from longest on the bottom to shortest on the top, and straightening out several branches, the Christmas Tree was now ready for decorating.

"Can me and Lucas do the lights?"

"Sure go ahead, boys." said Sycamore as Red and Lucas took a string of lights and started running around the tree throwing the light strands around the tree.

"Boys becareful!" said Violet, as Red and Lucas both tripped and ended up getting themselves tangled in Christmas lights.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Red and Lucas as did everybody else as the boys would get free and finish putting the lights around the tree.

"Ok who wants to put the star on top of the tree?" asked Sycamore as Red and Lucas hollered

"WE DO!" Lucas took the star as Red gave Lucas a boost by sitting Lucas on his shoulder's for him to reach the top and put the star on top completing the lights and stars.

"Well let's finish it off by putting the ornaments around the tree and the skirt underneath." Everybody all started to put Red and Gold colored glittery ornaments around the tree, both Red and Lucas took some Ornaments they made one of a Pokeball and the Other a Sunflower around the tree as the Tree looked beautiful.

"Hey Boys, let's go put Stocking around the fireplace and after that want to go outside and play while we wrap your gifts for you." said Violet as Red and Lucas smiled as they opened a box containing Stocking to put on a Garland Wrapped Fireplace with lights around them as Red and Lucas both picked a stocking to hang on the Fireplace. After the hung their stockings up both Violet and Flint approached their respective sons for something they wanted to ask.

"Honey, do you want to go in town and buy you're friend a gift?" Violet asked Red, as he nodded with a smile.

"Sure, i'd love to well come with me." Red's mom said as Red looked at Lucas

"Hey Bro, i'm going to go run an errand with my mom, we'll meet up later here.

"Ok, me and my dad was also going to do something so i'll see you later. Lucas and red parted ways for the moment as the boys would spend a bit of quality time with their respective parent, doing some Christmas Shopping.

"So Red, what would you like to get, you're friend for Christmas?" Red's mom asked as they were looking at some store windows.

"Well I want to get him something so we can keep it in our hearts forever."

"Aww that's really Sweet!" Violet said with a smile

"What do you think of Lucas's Dad?" Red asked as Violet wasn't too sure how to respond.

"Well he has a nice son who's your friend, but not really that much, but I guess he's ok to say the least; though I do feel bad for him being all by himself."

"Well maybe you should talk to him more, maybe get to know him more."

"I know it's just that after what happened to your Father and all, i'm not too sure if I'm ready for that kind of thing."

"Well, don't you think it would be nice for me to have a Fatherly Figure in my life?"

"Well I see you have a point, and you're friend, did lose his mother and brother, and you're the closest thing he has for a sibling, and I could possibly become like a Motherly Figure to him."

"Ha, that would be so cool."

"I know honey, maybe I should talk to him more, and maybe consider it, after all it would be nice to have you boys closer together and all of us close as a Family." As Red and Violet were walking through Town Red noticed something in a Store Window that he thought would make for an excellent gift for Lucas.

"Mom, do you see that, I think that is What I should get Lucas for Christmas."

"All right honey, let's go see it and pay for it and we'll than go meet with your Friend."

"All right let's do it." Red said as he and his Mother went in to purchase some gifts and came out of the store with bags full of stuff. "Well shall we go meet with Lucas and his Dad."

Meanwhile in Town Lucas was walking with his Father Flint in Town looking at all of the Christmas Decorations as they reminded him of the times at Christmas that they along with Hinawa and Claus that they would all go through town during Christmas going shopping together.

"Are you thinking about your mother and Claus?" Flint asked as Lucas looked like he was deep in thought about something.

"Yeah, of course I am; and I really do miss those times."

"I can tell by that son, so tell me how are you liking your adventure with that Red, Boy?"

"Yeah of course I am, it is so much fun, I really do love Red like a big brother, he really does remind me of Claus, and his Mother is very nice, she almost reminds me of Mom in a way."

"HAHAHA, well i'm sure Hinawa and Claus are looking down at you and are very proud of what all you've accomplished here; like winning three Pokémon Gym Badges, and catching all of these Pokémon around this world; All I have to say, is that Red really has made you into a very strong and courageous, young man." Flint said as he patted Lucas's Blonde Hair as Lucas blushed with a smile.

"He is my Best Friend in the World, and the only friend I've ever made in my life, and we got to thinking, you and his Mother should see eachother more and maybe hook up." those words made Flint remove his Cowboy Hat and scratch his head in confusion.

"I'm not too sure if that can work, son, I mean I loved your Mother and could never love another woman even after she passed away; are you boys really sure that you want to have us together like that?"

"Of course, Dad, the thing is Red never even knew his Father when he was born, and his Mother has been raising him for over a decade, I think, he needs a Father Figure and I believe you should be the one to do just that; Red's Mom can be like a Mother Figure to me as well, she can take care of me, and be a new Mother Figure and give me the feeling that I have missed for years; and lastly Red, can be like Claus, he already reminds me of Claus, and the facet that we've had so many great adventures together, goes to show how much we care about eachother, and why I think we should all be a family together." Flint got to thinking about the idea and took a breath, than Lucas saw something in the corner of his eye, as he thought about what to get for Red. "Hey Dad, I want to get that for Red for Christmas."

"Oh ok, Son let's go pay for it and meet with your friend and his Mom and go do some stuff." Flint said as Lucas nodded as they went into the store and came out some time later with bags full of stuff that they purchased. "Let's go meet with Red and his Mother." Flint said as he and Lucas would make their way to an Ice skating Rink where they would meet Red and Violet there looking at the Ice Rink.

"Hey Red."

"Hey Bro, do you want to go Ice Skating?" Red offered as Lucas looked at the Ice and felt a bit nervous.

"I don't know, Red, it looks a lot more dangerous that Roller Skating." Red put his hand on Lucas shoulder as both Flint and Violet looked at the boys.

"We'll watch over you boys as you go skating." Flint said

"Just don't skate too far." Violet said in a motherly tone, as the boys put on some Ice Skates and made their way to the Ice Rink while holding hands and slowly shifted their Feet forward to keep themselves balanced on the ice. Flint and Violet were watching their sons skating together and started talking to eachother.

"Our boys have become really close to eachother, and they were thinking about the idea of all of us as a Family Together." Flint said as he was looking over at Violet

"I got to thinking about that and you know Red does need a Father figure in his life, he's never had one and I think it's about time that he had one."

"Lucas really misses what it's like to have both a Sibling and a Mother and I think since he really loves being around Red, than maybe it's time I moved on with my life and find somebody for Lucas to once again consider a Mother."

"That's really sweet and you know what, maybe we should talk to eachother more and since it's want the boys want for us for Christmas let's all have some Family Time Together, what do you say?" Asked Violet as Flint started to think about it and responded.

"Well, I am a little old for Ice Skating but if it means showing the Boys that we can all be a Family together, than let's do it." Flint said as he and Violet put on some Icce Skates and would join their sons in Ice skating as they parents met the sons on the Rink.

"We decided we should all spend some time together as a Family, so let's all make some Family Memories together, Boys?" Red and Lucas smiled as they would hold hands together, with Flint holding onto the wall, and Lucas's Hand, and Red holding Violet's hand on the edge, with Red and Lucas holding hands in the Center as the Surrogate Family all made a few laps on the Ice Rink, together. After making a few laps, Violet and Lucas began to lose their balance and so did Red and Flint as the Surrogate Family all fell on their butts on the Ice Rink, it was a bit of a painful fall but Red, Lucas, Violet, and Flint all laughed it off, realizing that this was a Family Moment that they were all going to share. After the four of them got back up to their Feet,; Flint looked at his watch and realized they all didn't have much more time to waste.

"What do you all say we head back to the Cabin, we can all go for a Sled Ride on the Hills, and Build snowmen, not to mention we got Gifts to wrap." Flint said as Red and Lucas nodded and smile as the boys along with Violet would all follow Flint and they would all make their way back to the Cabin.

"Well what do you say we all go for a Sled Ride down the Hills there?" Violet suggested looking at a nice hill that was safe to ride a sled on.

"Sure Mom, i'm down for that."

"Sure sounds like fun to me as well." Lucas also said as Flint nodded. As the Surrogate Family all went for a couple rides on a Family Sized Sled down the Hill a couple times; they also Built Snowmen while they were outside, well to be exact six of them, after Oak and Sycamore joined in on the Fun, along with having a Snow Ball Fight. After time had passed both Violet and Hinawa all saw that the skies were getting a bit darker and realized Dinner had to be cooked and Presents had to be wrapped. Red and Lucas stayed outside and were making Snow Angels together as the two looked up to the darkened Sky and began to see the Northern Lights in the Night Sky which really brought out the True Beauty of the Snow Covered Mountain Area.

"You know, it looks like our Plan Worked and we're all going to be one big Happy Family." Red said ad he was still waving his arms and legs in the snow making an Angel with it.

"Yeah, do you think they'll get Married?" Lucas asked as he kept making his angel as Red stopped for a moment and thought about it.

"HMMMMM; well that would be cool, if they did, and I hope the do, than we'd be Stepbrothers." Lucas stopped making his Angel and smiled at the idea.

"I would love for that to Happen and then we would all be a Family, Together Forever." Lucas said as he and Red crossed their Hands together reaching for the Snowy, Northern Light sky.

"Together Forever." Said Red, as Violet came outside.

"Red, Lucas it's time for Dinner Boys"

"Well let's go Eat, Bro." Red said getting up and dusting the snow off of himself.

"i'll race you to the Kitchen." Lucas said as he Ran toward the Cabin.

"Hey No Fair, you got a head start." Red complained as he chased after Lucas, as Everybody was now Gathered in the Dining Room that was decorated Beautifully for Christmas Dinner with a Beautiful Turkey in the Middle and plenty of Food for the Surrogate Family to eat, as Professor Sycamore tapped a Glass with his fork to get Everyone's Attention.

"Can I have Everyone's Attention, Before we Eat, why don't we all say Grace first." Everyone all bowed their heads down and closed their eyes to say their Grace. "We would like to show our appreciation for this great food, and great gifts, and for our family and friends a Happy and Merry Holidays, we thank those who made it all possible." Sycamore said as everyone all opened their eyes and started eating their Christmas Dinner. after the Entire Surrogate Family all had their Fill of Turkey, Casseroles, and Dessert both red and Lucas were sitting together on the Couch near the Christmas Tree, full of wrapped presents underneath the tree, and with the Fireplace lit up; drinking some Hot Chocolate and Eating Christmas Cookies while Watching The Grinch. The Boys we're looking tired but we're having a conversation about there day.

"This has been some night, hasn't it Lucas?" Red asked taking a bite of his cookie.

"Yep, it sure has, I think are parents really are getting along a lot better than we thought of." Lucas said taking a sip of his Hot Chocolate.

"Hey Lucas I know Christmas is tomorrow but since we're alone, I feel like I should give you, your gift now." Red said as he put down his plate and took out a wrapped box with a bow on it and handed it to Lucas.

"To me, from You ok, i'll open it." said Lucas as he slowly tore open the wrapping paper off the box and opened the box holding what was a Necklace with a Pokeball on it with a message that Lucas Read out loud. "When you're in Battle, always wear this Necklace and always think of me, and realize that I will forever be in your Heart, Lucas my Best Friend on the entire Planet." Tears started to form in Lucas's Eyes as Red took a nearby tissue and wiped them from Lucas's Face. "That was so beautiful Red, i'll wear it with me forever." said Lucas as he hugged Red for a bit and realized since Red gave him his gift, Lucas thought it would be fair to give Red his as well; Lucas went over and picked up a wrapped up box with a bow on top of it and handed it to Red. "Here you go, Red."

"All right, thanks buddy, I can't wait to see what you got me." said Red as he started to tear apart the wrapping paper and opened the box and inside was a Similar Necklace with a Sun on it that had a message on it that Red, read out loud. "Sunny Days bring out the best of memories for the Best of Friends; Red and Lucas Best Friends and Brothers Forever." Red said and now tears formed on his eyes nearly making him cry as Lucas took a tissue and wiped Red's face with it. "That was so Beautiful, I'll always think of us, every time I wear this necklace." Red said as he put his necklace on as the boys finished their cookies and hot chocolate, as the boys were starting to fall asleep on the couch as Flint and Violet looked at the boys, sleeping on the couch.

"Awww, that is so adorable, Well it looks like we better take the kids up to bed now." Violet said as Flint looked at her and nodded.

"Well you're son is taller than mine, so what we'll do is, i'll carry Red, and you can carry Lucas." Flint said as he went over to pick up and carry Red in his arms; the movement caused Red to stir awake wondering what was going on.

"F...Flint?" Red asked a bit groggy.

"Yes, it's me son, don't worry i'm carrying you to bed." Flint said as he started carrying Red up the stairs with Violet following behind him carrying Lucas which made the blonde psychic boy, stir awake a bit."

"Huh, what's going on?" Lucas asked as he saw Violet carrying him.

"It's ok, sweetie, i'm carrying you to bed." Violet said as it made Lucas feel all warm and fuzzy as both Violet and Flint carried Lucas and Red to their bedroom that they were sharing and both laid them on their bed together; with both, single parents tucking their sons in to the bed, as Red and Lucas stirred up wondering what was going on.

"What's going on?" asked Red

"We're just tucking you boys in, tomorrow is Christmas after all." Violet said with a smile

"Our first, Christmas together as a Family, and it's already a memorable one for all of us, now Good night Boys, Sllep Tight, and Santa will be here, in a few hours." Flint said as Red smiled as did Lucas

"Goodnight Mom and Flint." Red said as Violet came over and kissed both Red and Lucas on their cheeks as she and Flint left their room as Lucas opened his eye a bit with Red cuddling him. "Good Night, Lucas, I love you, Sweet dreams, bro."

"Good Night, Red, I love you too, bro." Lucas said as both boys drifted off to sleep, as Christmas Morning would come and the Entire Family would all open their presents in the morning and all enjoy their first Christmas, all together as a family.

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, Happy New Year, and Happy Holidays to all, and Too all a Good Night.

To Be Continued!


End file.
